A New life
by Kalona Cullen
Summary: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER! B&E SEVERAL problems occur while Bella and Edward try to be together for real! I love my reviewers...THE FINAL CHAPTER IS UP! This story is complete, but i am considering a sequal.
1. Leaving

**BPOV**

I was sitting in my room staring out my window, simply counting the minutes before I would see Edward. I was beginning to grow restless… He has been hunting for almost a month and I was starting to wonder weather or not he would even come back. The longest he had been away hunting was two weeks, since our return from Italy. _Maybe he left again, _I thought. _It never made since for him to want me anyway. I was stupid to think he would stay this time._

"Bella…"

I spun around to see Edward standing behind me. I was happy to finally see him and would've given him a hug if I hadn't noticed he had a troubled look on his face.

"What's wrong Edward?"

"We are leaving."

I started to hyperventilate. This couldn't be happening. We only just got back. He Promised! Why was he doing this again?

"Edward why? You promised...I don't understand." I felt the tears building up in my eyes when it was replaced with anger, "IF YOU DIDN'T WANT TO BE WITH ME …IF YOU DON'T LOVE ME, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE MADE MORE STUPID AND POINTLESS PROMISES!!?"

He was taken aback by this. He looked down at me with a completely new expression and then started to laugh. This only made me even more angry I was about to yell at him again when he enclosed his lips over mine. I felt my heart jump out of my chest. Now I was very confused. Only when he released me did I realize he was wet, because I was too from being pressed up against him so tightly. I didn't even realize it was raining, and I had been staring out that window for hours.

"Silly Bella." He laughed again

"I don't think it's funny…"

"Bella I meant us, you and I"

I gave him a confused look and he explained.

"Bella do you really think that after I left for so long I am going to spend another moment of my life without you?"

"I don't understand the leaving part…"

"We are going away for a while. Just the two of us you are eighteen now and I think it's time for you to move into our house."

"I'm still confused why do we have to leave all of the sudden… and what about Char- "

I then realized what I just herd.

"Did you say…move into OUR house?"

He smiled my favorite crooked smile

"Edward…?"

"Yes Bella OUR house. The real reason I was gone for so long…well mostly"

"Mostly?"

"Well, you see I did go hunting a LOT more then usual I had to prepare for something-It's a surprise so don't ask- But the rest of the time I spent building a house for us"

"BUILDING!! You mean… you built a house by yourself? No help?"

"I studied a little architecture in 1968. Will you stop trying to spoil everything Isabella?"

He sounded aggravated to I decided to just kiss him in stead. Besides, I really did Miss Him.

"Pack your things, I'll go write Charlie a note and leave him a phone number and address."

I guess he knew Charlie wouldn't be back for a week. He was at Seattle for some sort of cop convention. I walked over to my dresser and started pulling out whatever I could find. I really didn't care, I just wanted to leave and go move into mine and Edward's new house. I was really excited by this. Charlie wouldn't like it and Rene would probably have a mental break down. Then I realized this was a really big step for us. Oh my god!

Alice knew about this. She insisted on dragging me to Victoria's Secret last week and bought me several sexy pieces of lingerie. Thank you Alice. I packed up my laptop and my toiletries and bounded down the stairs.


	2. The way there

**EPOV**

I was sitting in the kitchen chair waiting for Bella. Suddenly she came bounding down the stairs and I knew she was going to fall just by how quickly she was trying to move. Then is happened she tripped over…well probably air, and would've broken her pretty little nose if I hadn't caught her. She started to bush furiously. The blood rushing to her cheeks was only making her more beautiful. I chuckled at how easily she was embarrassed and this made her blush even more, and then she got angry with me for laughing at her.

"It's not funny." She said straightening herself upright. She tried to move pass me but I stepped in front of her and smiled down apologetically at her. "It's not going to work." She finally got her way pass me and walked out the door to the car. I beat her to it and had the door open before she even made it down the front steps. She attempted a glare and it only made her more adorable. She wasn't giving up so I decided to pull out the big guns. I pouted my lower lip at her and made a low whining noise, somewhat like a puppy. That seemed to work. She finished making her way towards me and I smiled.

"Sorry for laughing angel. Forgive me?"

"Yes, but I'm not the angel…you are."

She smiled up at me and I leaned down to brush a kiss across her warm lips. I could here her heart speeding up and it made me smile. If only she knew what was in store for her later.

I took her bags from her and tossed them into the back seat, then helped her into her seat, before she was even buckled up I was around the driver's side and had the car started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BPOV**

I gave up too easily. Curse his pouting. Why is it so easy for him to make me give in to whatever he wants? Oh that's right, I'm completely in love with him. Not to mention the fact that he is totally gorgeous. He has no idea how much he affects me. I love him so much and soon we will be living together and not with all of his family either. Just the two of us. _Oh shit… I'm staring!_ I quickly turned away hoping he didn't notice. He did.

"Why were you staring at me?"

"I wasn't" I lied. I was never good at lying.

"Bella?"

"I just love you ok?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Bella…?'

"What?"

"The truth Bells. It already tortures me that I can't read you mind. Please tell me."

He smiled at me and of course I gave in completely.

"I just can't believe that we are going to be living together. And not with your family. I always figured that if we ever did live together it would be with them."

It then crossed my mind how seriously big this was. Edward loved his family. I loved his family. Would this mean he would change me? Will we get married first? Oh god what if he wants to have sex. I smiled a very bright smile at the thought of that. I wonder how it would be. It then occurred to me that there was no way that would happen. My smile faded I wonder how he would feel against me. I wonder how big he is. He must be huge. Would he fit? I started to bite at my lip. These thoughts were arousing me a bit. The thought of him touching me and rubbing me in places no other man ever has, excited me incredibly. Then I thought of the things I could do to him. I wonder if he would enjoy the things I could do to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**EPOV**

"I just can't believe that we are going to be living together. And not with your family. I always figured that if we ever did live together it would be with them."

She turned away from me. I smiled. Minutes passed, and I guess she was deep in thought, because this huge bright smile flashed across her face. I was glad she was happy. Then her smile faded. I hope she isn't having unhappy thoughts. Maybe I should have talked to her about this moving in together thing first. She said she was happy about it, and I'm sure she realized by now that this is a big step, and that it means I will change her eventually. After we are married of course. She started shifting uncomfortably in her seat and I laughed at her a little, but she didn't seem to notice. I wonder what she is thinking about.

"Bella, sweetie?"

"Hmm…"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing special." She said flashing me a big smile that nearly reached her eyes. We were almost there now. She was going to love this-

…What's that smell? I then realized what it was that Bella was thinking so deeply about, because I could smell her arousal through her jeans. She was thinking about me. Sexually. This made me happy. My happiness faded when I realized she could be thinking about someone else. She wouldn't. She loves me. _You were gone a whole month _My inner voice said to me. No… Bella wouldn't. I had to ask her without REALLY asking her.

"Hey Bells…"

She looked at me with a slight worried expression

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BPOV**

All of these thoughts were making me wet. Edward then decided to interrupt my fantasies

"Hey Bells…"

Oh no!! Could he smell it? Stupid question of course he can smell it. Oh god… please don't let him ask what I think he's going to ask.

"What are you thinking about? And don't lie. Trust me I will know if you're lying without being able to read your mind this time.

He flashed a smile at me and I knew I was going to die of embarrassment.

"Edward please don't make me say it if you know." I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

"Bella are you thinking naughty thoughts?"

The red in my face was defiantly heated and visible now.

"Edward…" I complained "PLEASE don't make me talk to you about this."

"About me?"

"Who else would my thoughts be about? Especially thoughts like that?"

He smiled "So you were thinking naughty thoughts"

I blushed an even deeper shade of red now, if that was even possible. He laughed and let the subject slide.

"We're here." He said as he parked the car, cut off the engine, and stepped out of the car to open my door for me. I got out and gasped. I saw the most beautiful house I have ever seen.


	3. the argument

**A/N: Thanks for those who reviewed. I'll probably be updating every couple of days or so!!**

**BPOV**

I stepped out of the car and gasped. It was the most beautiful house I had ever seen. Not in the sense that it was a beautiful palace; or anything like the Cullen's mansion, but just the fact that he built it with his bare hands made it that way. It was a dark brick house and only had one story. It was small and quaint, and just the structure of it had Edwards name written all over it.

"Edward…" I couldn't think of what to say. What exactly do you say to some one who builds you a house? "I love it. This is for me, for us?"

He smiled his crooked smile and said "Yes Bella, it's all for you." He leaned down to kiss me, and it took every ounce of strength I did have not to force myself onto him and break his _"boundaries". _I wanted so muchto wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. All of the sudden, as if he were reading my mind, the kiss became more passionate. He pulled me into him and ran his hands across the small of my back. What happened to the rules, the guidelines, every precaution that he enforced? I couldn't hold back anymore… I draped my arms around his neck and returned his kiss with every amount of love I had for him. Then he stopped.

"Edward…what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have done that. It's tempting but I have to learn to control myself."

My heart dropped. Why does he continue to do this to me? I have put up with his stupid rules as long as we've been together. We can't even really be a couple…

"Bella it is getting easier I just-"

I got in the car, slammed the door and locked it. He looked at me shocked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**EPOV**

"Bella what are you doing?"

She yelled something through the window but I couldn't make it out because she had started crying. Do I really cause her this much pain just from touching her?

"What?"

She rolled down her window slightly and told me through sobs, "Take me home Edward." She rolled it back up. I took out my keys and pressed the button that said unlock and opened her door. I kneeled down to be at her level.

"Bella I'm sorry, I'm really trying here." She just continued to cry.

"I didn't realize me doing that hurt you so bad I'll stop baby, just don't cry."

Then her head snapped up.

"What! You think I'm upset because of what we were doing?" I just stared at her with a hurt expression upon my face.

"Are you really that ignorant Edward? You think I don't like doing these things with you? That it hurts me…Edward I'm upset that we can't. I'm upset that every time we get close you have to pull away from me like you're disgusted with me or something…"

That was a hit below the belt.

"Bella I could NEVER be disgusted with you, I love you. I pull away so I don't give into temptation and hurt you."

"So every time we are kissing your _TEMPTATIONS_..." She hissed at the word, "are to kill me?"

Ouch! "I never want to kill you!"

"But you don't want to make love to me either!"

It wasn't a question, she yelled at me for not loving her. Simply for not doing things normal couples should do. She deserved better then that. I smiled, maybe I should've told her part of the reason I was away so much hunting and building… to prepare for just that. Of course I wanted her sexually, in a way, almost more then wanting to taste her. I leaned in to kiss her.

"I do want to make love to you Bella just give me a little more time." I really did want her like that. Just to see naked. In the middle of my thoughts I noticed she was still crying. I brushed away her tears and gave her another kiss and helped her out of the car. I reached in the back seat grabbed her bags, and took a firm hold of her hand.

"Let's go see the inside." She smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BPOV**

We walked up the front steps together…I couldn't stay mad at him. Ugh…I'm beginning to get pathetic. I just wanted to be able to be with him without restrictions. Is that so wrong? I don't think so; maybe it is a little much to be asking of Edward though.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Sure." I flashed a fake reassuring smile. I was still upset. That changed when we walked through the front door. If I were holding my bags, I would have dropped them. It was definitely more amazing then the outside. As soon as we walked in we were in a long marble floored hallway. I walked down to find myself in a large foyer with a huge library with all my favorite books, plus some. It had a Fire place, a Persian rug that was red and tan, a black leather couch, like the one from Edward's room, and matching love seat. I walked straight out to the glass doors and threw them open to position myself upon a large wooden patio on looking a lake. The lake was so beautiful with the reflection on it. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his cold stone arms around my waist.

"I love you Isabella."

"I love you to."

"Come on; let's go see the rest of the house."

I smiled at him and walked back inside towards the kitchen. It had a black fridge, stove, and dish washer. The floors where tiled, and there was an island in the middle of it all. I walked out of the kitchen, into the foyer and back down the hall to revile our bedroom. It was very large and even more beautiful then the foyer. In this room the floor was carpeted. There was a large bed in the corner of the room, obviously only for me, because Edward doesn't sleep. There was an oak wardrobe, and dresser. But what really stood out to me was the ceiling. It had gorgeous paintings of angels, like the _Sistine Chapel_ by Michael Angelo.

"There is no way you painted this."  
"Hey…give me a little credit here. I told you I did this all by myself, do you think I'd lie to you about it?"

"No, I guess not."

"The bathroom is pretty unique too you know."

He didn't have to say anything else, what more could he have done to make this more amazing? I walked in to find yet another marble floor, and the cleanest bathroom I have ever seen. How sad? It was rather unique though, it had a his-and-her sink with marble tops. It also had real golden faucets, a Jacuzzi bathtub, and a stand up shower. The carpets and curtains were all topaz, my favorite color. I walked out of the bathroom and Edward had all my things unpacked and was hooking up my laptop.

"Edward everything is amazing…I don't know how you pulled it off in four weeks."

"Three weeks and five days," He corrected. I laughed  
"Alright, three weeks and five days then. But that's only how long you were gone and you said most of the time was spent hunting so…" I wasn't sure I really wanted to know, "How long did it actually take you to build this house, furniture and all?" He smirked at me.

"Five days"

I smiled at him. "You're amazing!" He walked towards me picked me up and placed me on the bed.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you Edward."

He started to kiss me like he did outside by the car only this time when I put my passion into it, he didn't stop!

**A/N: Ch.4 will most likely have lemons so if you're against it I'll let you know when 5 is up but four will be up by Thursday at 6:00 promise!**


	4. Perfect

**End of chapter 3-**

He started to kiss me like he did outside by the car, only this time, when I put my passion into it…he didn't stop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BPOV**

I knew what was going to happen as soon as I pulled him into me, he would stop, so I don't know why I couldn't help myself from doing just that. Only when I did he didn't seem to mind. I liked this. I liked this a whole lot…He was running his hands up my legs and to my waist, when he got hold of my hips he flicked his tongue out and brushed it across my lips. When I parted my lips to return the favor he smiled and shook his head. He was teasing me. This was so not fair! Well you know what Edward…two can play at this game!

I turned him over so that I was sitting on top of him. When I saw the look of shock on his face I blushed a little, but decided it would be way too much fun to tease him, so I leaned down and started planting little kisses on his neck. When I decided to use my tongue as well, he let out a little moan of pleasure. So I can do to him what he can do to me…prefect! I ran my hands along his marble chest till I found the top button to his shirt and undid it. I moved down to the second, and the third, all the while kissing and nibbling at his neck. He hasn't had any objections so far. I slid off his shirt, reveling his perfectly chiseled body. I looked up at him to make sure I wasn't doing anything wrong and he smiled. I leaned in to give him a kiss, and decided since he was aloud to tease me about making out, I was certainly aloud to make out with him. I brushed my tongue against his lips begging for entrance, he parted his lips slightly trying to be careful and pushed his way into my mouth. I let out a tiny gasp. This was almost too much. I wanted him like this so badly for so long that just doing this made me want him all the more. I wanted him to make love to me now. We made out with me on top of him for a while touching each other and allowing our inexperienced hands to roam over each others bodies. I never would have guessed Edward was inexperienced if he hadn't told me. The next thing I knew, the tables were turned. He was on me now, pinning me to the bed. Damn it!! I knew I could handle it if I was doing things, but if he is the one touching me…oh my god I'm going to die! This is what I wanted though, what I craved. I just hope he isn't doing this to break up what we were doing. He had better not stop, I'll kill him!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**EPOV**

She had me straddled to the bed kissing and touching me where ever her little heart desired. I wanted to stay still so I wouldn't lose my control and hurt her, but I couldn't do that for two reasons.

1- I wanted to be like this with Bella since I first smelled her in biology almost a year ago.

And 2- If I just lay there and did nothing my Bella might think that I don't want her like that, and I would get all the pleasure and that just wasn't going to happen. I wanted to here her scream my name…in the pleasurable way, not in the agonizing pain way. Alright, my turn. I flipped her over and pinned her to the bed she gasped a little at this and looked surprised and somewhat panicked. I put my right hand on her cheek and started to kiss her passionately again. I took my left hand and grazed it from her thigh, up her hip and under the bottom of her shirt slowly caressing every piece or skin my hand was touching. I moved further up her shirt and I thought her breathing stopped. I looked up at her,

"Bella breathe…"

She let out a deep sigh. I chuckled at her.

"Bella we don't have to-"

"NO! I want to…"

She pulled me into her and started kissing me again. I broke the kiss and placed one kiss on her jaw line, right underneath her ear, then one on her neck, and collar bone, everywhere where there was exposed skin. I sat up and smiled. I wanted to see her naked. She said she wanted me to make love to her, and I was ready. I could do this. I looked down at my chest... my shirt was off, why the hell was hers still on?

"This has got to go!"

She looked at me surprised,

"Do you mind?"

She shook her head. She was so adorable when she didn't know what to say. She sat up and put her arms over her head waiting for me to take off her shirt. She smiled at me and blushed a little. I slowly pulled the blouse over top of her head, and then her blush became even deeper. I started to kiss her and brought my hands around to her back to unhook the last garment of clothing that was blocking my path to seeing her breasts. I got it unhooked and broke the kiss to look and admire her.

"Beautiful…"

She really was. She blushed ten shades deeper then she did when it was just her shirt and this made me smile.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you to."

Then once again the tables were turned in my favor. She started kissing down my chest and down to right above my jeans. She looked up and smiled at me and then I watched amazed as she undid the button to my jeans. Now I've stopped breathing. She pulled the zipper down and started tugging on my pants to remove them. Thank god to because they were beginning to get too small. I lifted up my hips to help her out a little and when she got them off her mouth dropped.

"Edward…you go commando!!"

I smiled at her expression and just nodded

Then her expression changed, it looked hungry. I thought only I got that look. I gulped; this was slightly intimidating, and very sexy. She started kissing me stomach again, and then when she reached my enlarged cock she kissed the tip…"Bella…" I breathed her name. Just the warmth itself was intoxicating, and then she licked up and down my staff before enclosing her mouth around it and sucking hard. My breathing increased and I tangled my fingers in her hair. I couldn't believe she was doing this, it felt amazing. I was starting to lose my mind I could feel myself starting to climax so I quickly pulled her off of me as the venom pored over. I was shaking all over. She looked at me and smiled. I returned her smile and gave her a light kiss.

"Bella…you have no idea what you do to me…."

She just smiled at what she had done and said "So show me" I was already drowned in pleasure and wanted nothing more then to be inside her at this very instant. However, if I was to endure torture then she was as well. I let out a playful growl as I got on top of her. I started with simple foreplay, caressing her breasts first the left, and then the right, all the while nibbling on her ear. I didn't want to rush things, but I was growing impatient, after all I had waited a hundred years…but this was about Bella, my angel. I started to move down with my lips, and as my lips moved down, so did my hands. I removed her jeans, and the black lace thong blocking my path. The sweet intoxicating smell was almost unbearable. I caressed the insides of her thighs while kissing trails along her stomach making her breathe heavy and let out a couple of little moans. She let out a gasp when I allowed on of my fingers slip between her slick folds. I kissed down further, and when I did, I inserted another finger,

"Edward…" she breathed my name in blissful pleasure. I moved in and out of her with two fingers and continued my trail down her stomach till I reached her clit and then as soon as her sweet scent hit me, I began licking it furiously while fingering her.

"Oh Edward…faster…"

She was moaning louder and her breathing was unsteady. Even I let out a little whimper of pleasure from this. I was enjoying watching her receive pleasure, and then, I couldn't hold out any longer, I kissed back up her stomach and kissed her forcefully on the mouth. The taste of her…and the scent. If I don't stop I'll take her, I'll kill her! I pulled out of the kiss, and removed my fingers and licked them clean. She tasted amazing. I lay next to her silently for a little while trying to regain control of myself, and allowing her to come down from her climax.

"I love you so much Bella. I hope you know that I DO want this…more then anything, but I don't think I can."

She was hurt. I could see it.

"Yes you can. I trust Edward, I love you. You would never hurt me. I trust you Edward, please."

I leaned down and kissed her…

"Hold on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BPOV**

"Hold on"

I turned onto my back and closed my eyes. That was amazing…I never thought we could do that, and in just a few moments neither one of us will be virgins anymore. I still wonder if he will fit…he is enormous! Next thing I knew there was another weight on the bed and lips against mine. I returned the kiss. When he pulled away I opened my eyes and saw candles everywhere, and he already had a condom on. I smiled.

"Edward…It's perfect."

"I love you…"

He leaned on top of me and started kissing and caressing me again, I could feel my heart speed up, and I knew that this was meant to be, it was so perfect and I loved him more then anything. Things grew more passionate as our hands roamed over each others bodies. The tension was unbearable; I wanted to feel him inside of me now. I could feel his tip at my entrance all I had to do was thrust forward and we would both have what we wanted, and as if we were reading my mind he began to slip his tip inside of me. He stopped at my virginity and leaned up,

"Bella this will hurt a little…"

"I know, just go slow at first…ok?"

"I will baby, I love you"

"I love you to."

I felt him break through the little barrier and could feel the intense pain, I wanted to cry, but his kisses shushed me, and soon enough the pain was replaced with intense pleasure and our bodies were moving together in rhythm. "Edward…Oh…go faster!"

He did as I commanded, and speed up. I herd his breathing increase as did mine. He started breathing my name into my ear, his voice sounded so seductive. This just wasn't fair. I could feel the heat in between my legs even though his body is normally like ice. This was maddening.

"Edward…faster!"

His hips started thrusting in even faster and harder then before. My breathing increased with this and I could feel myself climax. I felt like I was exploding into a galaxy full of pleasure. His breathing increased then also. I'm sure he could feel my walls contracting around him, and the tighter I became, the better it felt for the both of us. I quickly flipped him over and started moving myself on top of him.

"Bell-a-a-a-a…….Mmmm…."

He then started to help me. He put his hands on my hips and began lifting me up and down on his cock and I felt myself climax again. He turned me back over so that he was on me, gave a couple of hard thrusts as he allowed himself to climax. He rolled off of me and we were both shaking with erotic pleasure. I couldn't think of anything more perfect then what just happened between us. He pulled me into him and I snuggled in close to him. He kissed my forehead.

"Your amazing Bella…"

I smiled up at him. "Your perfect…I love you!"

"I love you more…"

"Not even close…."

I yawned….I was exhausted. I looked at the clock which read 1:40…an hour and a half of that…amazing. He looked down at me smiled and planted a small kiss on my forehead.

"Go to sleep love. I'll be here when you wake up. I love you."

"I love you to…goodnight Edward."

I drifted off to sleep in Edwards arms, for the first time in our house, and for the first time naked.

It would have been a perfect night if not for the nightmare that drifted with me into sleep.

A/N: Okay this was a long chapter, I know…I want most of them to be long, but please be nice when and if you review, this is my 1st fanfic!


	5. night terrors

**End of chapter 4-**

I yawned… I was exhausted. I looked at the clock which read 1:40…an hour and a half of that…amazing. He looked down at me smiled and planted a small kiss on my forehead.

"Go to sleep love. I'll be here when you wake up. I love you."

"I love to…goodnight Edward."

I drifted off to sleep in Edwards arms, for the first time in our house, and for the first time naked.

It would have been a perfect night if not for the nightmare that drifted with me into sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5

**BPOV**

_My feet picked up their pace, and with it, so did my heart beat. I couldn't understand why I was running, or why my clothes had been stained with blood, but I understood very well that if I stopped running I would die._

_I was in the woods somewhere, and as I ran I tripped over several roots, causing my knees to get scraped pretty badly, but it didn't matter, I had to keep running. I'm not even sure where to run to. Then I herd her evil nasty voice call to me in the darkness somewhere._

"_Bella…hide and seek Bella…"_

_I knew I shouldn't hide, that's what she wanted, but my feet couldn't carry me much further. I spotted a ditch behind a tree around the old oak, and right next to a rock. She wouldn't find me. I made a quick turn to the left…big mistake. I tripped and fell flat on my face, I wanted to cry. And then in the darkness I herd her laughing. She wasn't far behind, and she was going easy on me. She wasn't going Vampire speed, she wanted to play with her food first. _

_I picked myself up off of the ground enough to be crawling on my hands and knees towards the ditch. I nearly fell into it in my effort to hide as quickly as possible. I tried to steady my breathing, and I tried even harder not to cry…Edward where are you?_

"_Silly Bella, you will have to do better then that ha.ha.ha.ha…I can smell the blood all over you."_

_Shit! I looked down at my clothes…there was no way to hide. I had to keep running. She can't follow me to la push…but I don't know which way that is. It doesn't matter. I got up and began to run again. I had to fight my way through tons of bushes and branches scraping, and cutting myself along the way. Then I saw a clearing; A way out of the forest! I ran to it as fast as I could when I felt all the oxygen being forced out of my lungs and my back cracked against a tree trunk. She stopped toying with me when she figured out where I was heading and cut in front of me to smack me with such force I shot backward._

"Bella baby wake up"

_I could here his voice. His soothing voice, but I couldn't speak. I still couldn't breathe after getting the wind knocked out of me. The evil and beautiful vampire glided towards me and picked me up by the throat. I tried pulling her hands away with all my might, every ounce of strength I had was wasted. I had herd his voice. Why wasn't he trying to help me? Why wouldn't my beautiful angel save me? What did he say?_

"_Edward help me…"_

"_Poor little Bella all alone and afraid… and now there is no one here to help you. No one around to see me 'rip your throat out'!" She hissed that last part. Why did she hate me so much? What did I ever do? I could feel the darkness enclosing around me. I was done for. Good-bye Edward._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**EPOV**

I had watched her sleep for nearly two hours before she became like this. She was having another nightmare. That much was obvious. She wouldn't stop thrashing around on the bed. I had to help her out of this, there was no way this dream was very pleasant.

"Bella baby wake up!"

She just tossed and turned even harder when I touched her nearly knocking me off the bed. I sat up and put my arms around her and tried to calm her. She was really freaking me out this time.

"Edward help me…"

Damn it. Even her breathing was jagged, which was the worse part. It was the worst because I have read in Carlisle's medical books that people can die if they did in there nightmares and this fact scared the hell out of me. What if she was dying in her dreams now? She stopped squirming as much and her breathing suddenly became scarce. Oh shit not one of those dreams…

"Bella wake up…Bella baby come on wake up…"

Nothing… I was panicking now I leaned in and kissed her. That always worked. As I brushed my lips to hers I felt little air come out, and she still didn't awake.

"BELLA!! Bella, baby please wake up…"

I started shaking her. Her breathing stopped. My heart stopped with her breathing. I listened to her heart, it was slowing down…My eyes grew wide with horror. This couldn't be happening… it was just a nightmare!

"_No, no, no, no… NO, NO, NO!!!!_

I was breaking out into tearless sobs… this isn't happening. I let my head fall and rest on her stomach.

"Bella."

"mmm…"

My head snapped up. I could here her heart beat pick back up.

"Bella? Wake up sweetie its Edward… C'mon angel."

Her eyes shifted a little before they opened.

"Edward?"

I smiled brightly at her and leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"If you keep having nightmares I will have to forbid you to sleep. That was horrible, it was the worst I have ever seen you Bella your heart stopped… what the hell were dreaming about? If you ever scare me like that again…I don't know what I'll do, that was like fucking _Nightmare on Elm Street_ or something!"

Then I realized I was yelling at her. I looked down at her apologetically and kissed her forehead.

"Are you o.k.?"

"Yes I think so…just really tired."

She yawned.

"Will you tell me about your dream?"

"Edward I love you, but I'm really tired and that would take entirely too long."

She yawned again. "If I let you go back to sleep do you promise that you won't nearly die in your sleep this time?"

"Yes I promise…" She giggled. "I love you Edward."

"I love you to, go back to sleep. And we can talk about this thing in the morning."

Lucky for me that was in three hours!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BPOV**

I snuggled back up to him. There was no way I was going to tell him about the women trying to kill me in my dreams…and not to change me either. What was wrong with her? Did this mean something? Either way I'd have to make something up. Heart attack… I thought as I drifted off to a happily dreamless sleep.


	6. Pleasures & lies

**A/N: Hey thanks again to my reviewers I really hope you like what has happened so far. You will soon find out who the lady in the dream is, and no it is not Victoria!**

**Also, there is a LEMON in this chapter.**

End of chapter 5-

There was no way I was going to tell him about the woman trying to kill me in my dreams…and not to change me either. What was wrong with her? Did this mean something? Either way I'd have to make something up. Heart attack…I thought as I drifted off to a happily dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BPOV-**

I could see a little bit of light shining through the window when I opened my eyes. I sat up on the bed and looked around. _Where am I…?_ Then everything that happened last night reoccurred to me. _This is MY house._ I smiled and looked around again, _where is Edward?_

"Edward?"

I called out to him but received no answer. I looked over to the clock it was only 7:30. Maybe he needed to go hunt. I wanted to go look out the window, but I realized that I was still naked, so I put on my robe and walked across the floor to the window to see if it was really sunny outside. I peeked behind the curtains only to find disappointment, just a little bit of sun looked over the clouds, and it looked like it would rain soon too. _Darn it._

I took off my robe and crawled back into bed. I suppose I can go back to sleep while I wait for Edward. Then I herd the front door open. I panicked for a second when I realized it could only be Edward. I sat up and held the silken sheets to my chest to hide myself, still a little embarrassed to show my body to him.

"Edward?"

I blinked my eyes and then he was there. He placed a kiss on my forehead and smiled.

"Yes my love…"

"Where did you go? I was worried."

"I had to go get some food for you."

"You went grocery shopping….? Yeah right."

"Yes I went grocery shopping. Now you should go have your human moment, and I'll make you breakfast, what do you want?"

I thought about it for a minute, and then I began to smirk…

"What?" He asked

"Bella Swan I can see your gears turning, what do you want?

I blushed because I knew what I was about to ask him was really embarrassing, but I didn't see anything wrong with it after last night.

"I want you… to take a shower with me."

He looked shocked. The red in my face just got brighter I could feel it. Oh no, he doesn't want to. Stupid thing to say Bella, way to go!

"Never mind…it was a stupid thought. I'll go have my human moment and as for breakfast just cereal."

I hopped up put my robe on and went to the bathroom, loudly closing the door behind me._ Ugh… I'm going to scare him off why can't I just keep my mouth shut? _I turned on the shower water after I brushed my teeth, and stepped in. The hot water felt great on my body, relaxing all of my muscles, and making my skin tingle. I washed my hair and my body, and when I was done with everything, I stood there for a while just thinking, taking in all the hot water and steam. Suddenly I felt two strong arms come around my waist, and I gasped.

I turned around to see Edward naked, and a rather large and erect member poking up to say hello. He smiled his crooked smile and leaned into to kiss me. He looked up and said,

"I'm glad you suggested this. You're even more beautiful when there is water dripping over every part of your body." He gulped and I could see his eyes turning black. He was hungry and I could tell, but I don't think it was a thirst hungry, but more of a hunger for lust.

"I'm glad you decided to join me!" I Got up on my tiptoes and started kissing him. He embraced me and put as much passion as he could into this kiss. He pushed me up against the wall and let out a small growl. I was enjoying this mush more then I should have. I broke the kiss and started planting kisses on his neck, and then I started to nibble on his earlobe. He let out a tiny moan and tilted his head back a little. I started kissing down his body, and didn't take my time getting down to his enlarged cock. I kissed it for a minute, and then began to like up and down it. He moaned out a little louder this time.

"Mm…Bella."

I enclosed my moth around it and smiled when he growled at me for it. I started sucking very hard and moved my head back and forth as fast as I could. He began to shake with pleasure and yelled out my name. He pulled me off of him so that he could climax, and lifted me up slightly so that the venom could wash into the drain. When all the venom was gone he set me onto my feet and pushed me up against the wall again.

"If you move before I get back," He smiled "I'll hurt you in ways you won't regret"

He threatened me. I just smirked at him and pushed my lips onto his with full force, and pushed my tongue into his mouth. He pulled back.

"Don't move"

Then he was gone and back before I could even catch my breath. He had a condom on, I smiled at him. And he lifted me up against the wall and pushed his way into me. We grinded against each other for a while, letting out little moans and at other times screaming each others names. He played with my breast as he took one nipple into his mouth and sucked on it. I could feel my self starting to climax and he stopped. I looked at him angry.

"Edward…why did you stop?"

"I'm not ready for you to be done yet…" He just smiled, and pulled me away from the wall, my legs still wrapped around him and holding him to me tightly. He reached over and shut off the water, and walked out of the bathroom. We were both still dripping wet and he just collapsed on the bed, with me still underneath him. I put my legs down and he started to get up. As he was adjusting himself he started to pull out and that wasn't going to happen, so I thrust upward forcing him back into me. He gasped and his head snapped back as he moaned. I flipped him over and got on top and began to move up and down. I wanted to climax, I was right there before, I wouldn't have to be done, I could do it over and over again. I bit my lip to stop my self from screaming his name. And then I felt my self climax, I smiled and let out a moan arching my back in pleasure. He pulled me off of him.

"Turn over."

"What?"

"Turn over…"

I did as he said and was on all fours; just like a dog he put the pillows beneath me so I had something to keep myself upright. Then he thrust himself into me without warning. This felt amazing.

"Edward harder…"

He did as I commanded and also went faster. His breathing became very rapid, and I climaxed again.

"Oh Bella….mmmm….."

Then he finally climaxed sending us both to heaven. He pulled out and fell over onto his back. I did the same, and he pulled me in close. He kissed me on my forehead, and then on the lips. When we both had our breathing back down to a steady pace, he looked at me and said

"I love you."

I just smiled at him, "Me too!"

"I think I need another shower."

He laughed at me. I just smiled.

"So, cereal?"

"Actually that worked up an apatite…"

"Do you want Belgium waffles with strawberries?

"Yes please."

He smiled and got up to get dressed, only putting on some jeans, so he could go make my breakfast. "My family will be over to see the house at 11:30."

I looked over at the clock. That's two hours. I gulped. My dream suddenly came back to me. I had to talk to Alice.

"Hey Bella?"

"Hmm..?"

"While you're eating you have to tell me about your dream, ok?"

"Sure, but there isn't much to tell…" I lied.

"I'll be the judge of that. Get dressed, and I'll se you in the kitchen."

He kissed me on the lips and then was gone.

I got up from the bed and went to the closet. I picked out my favorite blue sweater, and a black mini skirt Alice bought me. I got dressed and put on some sandals. Then I walked over to the bed and made it. I got a towel out of the closet, and dried up all the water that was on the floor, and then went to blow dry my hair.

When I finished everything, I walked towards the kitchen. and sat down at the breakfast bar. Edward was still cooking.

"What took you so long? I know your human but even at human pace it doesn't take that long to get dressed." He laughed.

"Ha ha. After I got dressed I picked up the room, and then had to blow dry my hair.

"You do look beautiful today Bells"

"Thanks…"

"So, tell me about your dream."

"I told you, there is nothing to tell. It was just a heart attack, no big."

"You're too young to have a heart attack."

"I know that. In my dream I was old. You didn't change me, and I grew old and had a heart attack."

He frowned. I came up with a good lie, and this way I'll find out whether or not he was going to change me.

"Is that really all that happened?"

I gulped…"Yep!"

"O.k., well in that case there isn't anything to worry about." He flashed a smile at me. My face lit up with excitement. I had a huge stupid grin on my face now.

"Edward…are you planning on changing me?"

"Do you want the truth?"

"Of course!"

"In two weeks."

He smiled at me.

"Really?"

"Really."

I jumped out of my chair and jumped on him and kissed every inch of his face. His face had a funny expression on it.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"Bella you aren't wearing any panties…"

I blushed. He could feel my warmth on him chest because he wasn't wearing a shirt. He laughed at me, and set me down.

"Go sit down before I burn your waffles."

"Yes sir…" I said sarcastically.

I sat down and he served me breakfast. I ate, and he chatted about several various little things. When I finished he cleaned my plate and went on and on about how many things I did last night were amazing. I just smiled and nodded until I herd a knock on the door.

"OO! They're here!" Edward got up and walked towards the door to let them all in. everyone was happy to see me except of course, the woman in my dreams who walked in, and glared at me, but then gave a fake smile for Edward's sake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: I know who most of you think it is and you will find out in chapter 7 if you are wrong or write. Review guys ok?**


	7. In the forest

End of chapter 6-

"OO! They're here!" Edward got up and walked towards the door to let them all in. Everyone was happy to see me except, of course, the woman in my dreams who walked in, and glared at me, but then gave a fake smile for Edward's sake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N- Imagination overload guys, this is a really good chapter I think you'll love it! Surprise surprise in this one guys. Lol!**

**EPOV-**

Everyone came in and was cheerful and happy, except Rosalie, who was in her usual self-absorbed mood. They were complimenting me on the structure and everything of the house when I saw Bella pull Alice away. I looked at her to figure out what was going on, but only received a reassuring smile. I searched Alice's thoughts only to find out that she had absolutely no idea what was about to happen either. I guess she wants girl time to talk about the huge step we've taken. _Oh no, Bella please don't talk to Alice about us making love._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BPOV-**

As everyone was complimenting Edward on how well everything turned out, I was quick to grab Alice and drag her out of the room. Edward noticed of course, but didn't object. I brought her through the foyer of the house, and on to the back deck to talk to her privately.

"So…How was the sex?"

Alice was overly excited to here about the sex her brother and I had, and I wanted to tell her, but I had bigger things on my mind, so I just rolled my eyes.

"Alice I can't talk about that right now, I have to talk to you about something important."

Her face straightened and became serious.

"Alice I need to know if you know whether or not anyone in your family wants me dead. Have you had any visions like that?"

She looked at me amazed that I would ask such a thing. Then she looked somewhat hurt.

"I'm sorry I know it's a horrible thing to ask, but I had this horrible dream last night, and I just want to know if it means something. I'll tell you about it but I will not use names, I don't want you to freak out on me."

"Okay…But why not use names?"

"Because I don't want you to freak out!"

"Bella I won't freak out I promise."

"Please just let me do this my way…"

"How am I supposed to help you if I don't know who to help you from?"

"That's just it though, I don't know if it means anything, and I lied to Edward about the dream just so he wouldn't think anything of it, because whenever I have weird dreams or something he _does _freak out and thinks it means something. So unless you think it means something I am not using names…okay?"

"Sure."

Unfortunately, Alice was so busy listening to me that her senses weren't paying attention to much else, and neither one of us noticed Edward standing there. So now he new I lied about my so-called "heart attack" dream.

"So let's here about that dream…"

He looked angry, I looked guilty, and Alice looked upset that she hadn't been paying attention.

"Edward, I'm sorry I just didn't want you to get all upset over a dream that doesn't mean anything…"

"If it doesn't mean anything why wouldn't you tell me?

Why wouldn't I tell him? I was stupid to lie to him about it. There was no way it could mean anything, his family loved me. Even _her_….

"So let's here it…"

I'm still not using names; he might get mad and start questioning her.

"…Okay…basically I was running around in a forest in blood stained clothes somewhere, and a vampire was playing some sort of game with me, I guess toying with her food…"

Edward cringed as I said this.

"I tripped several times, and cut my self up…and then I decided to go to La Push because I knew she couldn't follow me, and when I saw the clearing, and she figured out where I was going she cut in front of me, and knocked me into a tree and chocked the life out of me."

Wow, what a mouth full, please tell me it means nothing Alice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**EPOV-**

She told her dream in a summery, and in one big mouth of air. When she finished my jaw clenched. Almost every time she had dreams like this they happened in a very similar matter. And I didn't like the idea of my Bella having the life choked out of her.

"Who was the vampire in your dream Bella?"

"I already told Alice that I'm not using names unless SHE thinks my dream means something…"

"Bella just tell me who the damn vampire in your dream was!"

"Edward stop it. Don't yell at her over a fucking dream!"

I looked down at my feet, then reached over and pulled Bella into me, and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sorry love, I didn't mean to yell, I just don't like the sound or idea of your demise."

"I know" She smiled up at me warmly and I leaned in and gave her a soft kiss.

"Alice, does it mean anything…"

She was still and began shaking. Oh no not a vision. I was at her side in an instant holding her steady until she came back to us and was ready to talk. It wouldn't be anything bad. She finally looked up at us...Bella was staring at her wide eyed and clearly afraid of what she might have seen.

"Alice… what did you see?"

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry…"

She broke out into tearless sobs. This isn't fucking happening. Everything was starting to pull together. Everything was about to be perfect. I was going to purpose to my sweet angel tonight.

"Alice talk to me who was it…"

Bella answered before Alice could even open her mouth.

"…It's Esme."

I looked up at her in shock. There is no way Esme would want this for either of us. She loved Bella. And her mind hasn't had a single trace for this sort of behavior, these… thoughts ever. I let out a low growl. Mother-figure or not, I would have her throat if she laid one finger on Bella.

"ESME!!"

She didn't answer. I went inside to find her. All I found was Carlisle, Emmett, Rose, and Jasper, sitting down talking amongst themselves.

"Where's Esme?" I hissed

Carlisle was the first to answer. "She left here about fifteen minutes ago. She said she had some errands to run. Why? What's wrong?"

"Well, for starters, let's go with she wants Bella dead. And not as one of us."

"No she doesn't don't be ridiculous…"

Alice walked in to defend me. "I had a vision…She is going to put her in the woods and cover her in deer's blood so it's easier for her to find her once she let's Bella lose for a twenty minute head start after she wakes up. Then she is basically going to play hide and seek, and even go human speed on her."

"Bella even had a dream about it last night…I'm beginning to think she is somewhat physic as well."

I turned around to check on Bella, and she was sitting in the chair, taking it all in.

"Nothing will happen Bella, I promise."

She looked up at me, smiled, and just nodded. I turned back around to talk to everybody.

"Will all of you please leave and try and find her. Alice and I will stay here and look after Bella."

"Sure…" Carlisle volunteered. "If we find her I'll figure out why she has a sudden grudge on Bella, and we'll keep her locked up until she comes to her senses. Don't worry about it Edward. Bella will be fine."

He turned around and walked out the front door, the rest of them quick on his tail. Rose turned around to talk to me.

"Personally I don't care if Esme kills the brat."

I growled at her, and at this point was ready to rip her limb from limb, but Emmett cut in and grabbed her. "Jealousy isn't pretty on you babe. Don't be such a bitch…sorry Edward, she cares. She just fears Bella will be prettier then she is when she is changed. " He picked her up and carried her out the door.

I locked it, and checked on Bella again.

"Bella will you come in and sit in here while I go talk to Alice?"

No response…. "Bella?"

"Hmm… oh yeah, sure." She got up and came into the foyer. She grabbed the Pride and the Prejudice off the bookshelf and plopped onto the sofa and began to read. Or at the very least, pretend to read.

Alice and I walked to the kitchen to think up a plan.

"Edward I don't know what to do, there are so many forests in Washington she could take her anywhere."

"She has to get to Bella first. I'll be listening in on her mind, and footsteps…She won't be able to get within a one hundred foot radius as long as I'm watching her. And with you here, as long as you keep yourself attuned to Esme, we'll know when she makes any decisions to get Bella."

"Yeah I guess so"

"Then we don't really need a plan, we just need to keep watch…"

"Edward did you here that?"

I turned around to listen. Then turned back to face Alice

"No…"

"That's just it though…silence. Wouldn't we here Bella's heart beat, her breathing? Even her turning the pages…"

My eyes widened with horror as I entered the other room to realize that Bella was no longer there. _Shit what the hell is wrong with me? I just said there was nothing to worry about. _

"Edward, I think we need a plan, fast…"

"BELLA!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BPOV-**

Edward and Alice stepped into the kitchen to talk about what they would do. Oddly I wasn't very worried. I had Edward and Alice watching over me right now. Things were o.k. I might as well start reading. What did I grab? OH! The Pride and the Prejudice. My favorite book. I opened the book to the first page and then felt a strong hand cover my mouth with halothane, a very simple anesthetic. I recognized the smell immediately. And just as quickly as I recognized the smell. I was out like a light.

I woke up again on forest floor. My head hurt, and I felt nauseous from the smell of blood. I rubbed my head for a minute…wait, blood. I opened my eyes to find my clothes had been blood stained. Oh no this is just like my dream…that means that I need to start running, and soon. I got up and realize I was in a mini skirt and my favorite blue sweater…great. This is perfect for running. I started my sprint towards La Push knowing what to do this time. Then I herd her Beautiful laugh, and almost cried.

"Why are you doing this Esme?" I screamed "I loved you…you are like a second mom to me." I kept screaming out to her while running, hoping I could make her change her mind about all this. I only herd her laugh some more.

"Bella…Hide and seek Bella"

Oh no this is exactly like my dream. This time, however, I didn't trip over anything, and I didn't pass the ditch I hid in when I was dreaming. Then I saw it the clearing…perfect, and I'm making better timing then I did in my dream. I made it closer to the clearing this time also, but I also had not taken into account that Esme is still a vampire with super speed. Before I knew it my back hit the same tree it had before.

I coughed a little and gagged some.

"Esme…why are you doing this?"

"Silly Bella, I just can't allow for you to break up my family."

"That's it?" I stared up at her bewildered and in complete disbelief.

"Before you, Edward was miserable…and when he found you, I was so happy for him. But then I saw in how many ways you endangered this family…and then, out of no where, Edward wanted to move out. Our little family was breaking apart, and I just can't let you ruin my family Bella. I just can't. Even if I do care for you…"

"Esme please…" I coughed. She reached out to me and I screamed…

"EDWARD!!"

She picked me up by my neck and pinned me against the tree. The only thing I could think of is that Edward couldn't be my Hero this time. I knew he wouldn't, because I had died in my dream. She wasn't choking the life out of me just yet, simply holding me up by the neck, which still hurt like hell.

It was then that I was able to really get a close look at her. She was stunningly beautiful, yes that much was for certain…but her beauty didn't match Esme's. She did look like her too, in a scary way but there was no was this was Esme. I knew this because underneath her locks of dirty blonde hair I could see the hairline of a brunette. _What the hell? _As I reached up at her to try and remove the wig, her grip around my neck tightened and I just barley got hold of her wig and yanked it off.

I was struggling ferociously to remove her hands from around my neck at this point. Who the hell was this and why was she trying to kill me. And how did she even know about me and Edward, and the details of our where-abouts? My throat burned. I wanted so desperately for air just a little bit of it, but I had no fight left in me. I was two week now, the darkness of what seemed like water began to flood over me. And before I was gone I thought…I love you Edward, don't forget me. I herd a loud snarl and was dropped to the floor, and then getting only a little air into my lungs, I drifted off into a painful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**EPOV-**

I could smell her now. We were getting close. I had Emmett, Alice, and Jasper with me now. All I knew is that she was near La Push when she was going to…I can't think about that…I'll get there in time I have to.

Bump. Bump. Her hear beat…She's really close now. I know it.

"EDWARD!!"

Shit!! I raced as fast as my legs would carry me to the sound of her scream, and was there in no time at all. I saw a brunette vampire pinning Bella against a tree, and a dirty blonde wig on the floor. She was strangling her, and I could here her heart beat lessen. I was shocked for only a moment when I let out a loud and angry snarl at this tyrant imposter. I jumped at her and had her pinned to the forest floor, and wailed at her face until Alice pulled me off of her. Emmett picked her up and pinned her against a tree. Holding her there for two reasons…

1- So that we could find out what the hell her problem was before I tarred her to shreds,

& 2- so that I could find out if Bella was still alive to determine how horribly I would have to kill her.

I took a minute to calm myself down and then ran over to Bella and picked her up. I looked down at her, and she was still alive. She was covered in deer blood just like Alice had said. It was a mess. She had scrapes and bruises all over her arms and legs, but the worst injury on her was the bruise on her neck it was already purple. It's amazing she lived through being strangled like that. It's even more amazing her neck didn't snap. I felt a growl rise in my chest, and my eyes turned pitch black.

"Alice. Take Bella back to the house and get her into something comfortable and lie her down. Then have Carlisle come over and check on her please. Now."

She walked over and picked up Bella. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and let Alice take her away. She was gone as quick as possible; her eyes were as black as mine. She was easily as pissed off as I was.

I turned around to look at the vampire who had the guts to mess with someone the Cullen's loved, someone who I loved. Emmett was still holding her in place. I reached out and grabbed her by the throat and squeezed as hard as I could with out pooping her head off, her eyes nearly bulging out of her ugly little head. I just glared at her, unsatisfied. She deserved more pain then what she was receiving.

"So, do you like this?"

She shook her head as much as she was able to.

I squeezed a little harder to watch her squirm and Emmett looked at me and shook his head realizing that I was about to squeeze her head off her fragile shoulders, so I let go.

"Who are you?" I said angry but as calmly as I was able to. She smiled at me and said

"Aww… Edward, don't say you don't remember me…" I looked at her amazed.

"Should I remember you?"

"Yes you should. After all, I am your fiancé."

My mouth dropped.

"Excuse me."

She flickered her left hand at me to show me her ring.

"Take it off…you'll see on the inside, it's engraved."

She flashed another smile at me and I quickly snatched the ring on her finger. It looked really old. As a matter of fact it looked as though it would have been made in the time that I was human. I flipped the ring over and it read, Edward and Marie, 1900.

That was a year before I was changed.

"We were supposed to get married before you got sick. Then I thought you had died. When I was changed five years later, by the one you call Laurent, I found out you hadn't died at all. That you had been saved by Carlisle. Then I spent my life searching for my only love, which is why I never forgot, and you did. Then I found out that you were obsessed with some stupid human girl. So I watched all of you for several months, and then all the sudden all of you just disappeared. I tried tracking you down for eight months when one day I picked up the scent of Alice. She got Bella and I followed them to Italy. Stupid girls…I sat two rows behind them on the flight there and back. Anyways I did my research, and Laurent told me that with a change of hair color, I could look remotely like Esme. That's when I devised this plan. I knew Alice would have a vision of Esme doing this, and when she attuned her thoughts to her she wouldn't see me acting to snatch Bella. You didn't here me by the way, because I can hover above ground."

I stood there looking shocked. I tried to piece it all together and it did all fit correctly. The only thing I couldn't figure out is why I couldn't ever sense her. Or here her, or smell her, Ever.

"Then I saw the two of you screwing each other like wild animals, the other night and I knew I had to kill her soon, because I wasn't going to let some hussy sleep with my fiancé."

My eyes widened, and Emmett let out a roaring laugh. I glared at him…

"Hey I'm sorry man, that was funny." My eyes got even darker then. "Don't worry I'm still all for killing the demon bitch!"

"You had no right to intrude in my life one hundred years after everything. I forgot completely about you first of all, and now that I think back to it, I do remember that my father gave you that ring, and that we were promised to each other…I never loved you."

Her eyes grew wide with shock.

"You didn't think I'd remember did you?"

She shook her head… "Well I wouldn't have if you didn't trigger my memory, and even if you didn't, I would still kill you…" I started to raise my voice now and my anger came back, "Because you tried to fucking kill the ONLY woman I have ever loved. And by the way you stupid bitch…" Now I was snarling every word I said, "If you had succeeded, you would still have lost because I would kill you far worse then I am going to now!"

She gulped, and I reached for her neck and quickly snapped it, nearly ripping it off.

"And just so we are clear Marie…" I was speaking to her dead body as if she was still alive, "You never had a chance with me even as humans…"

I stood up and walked away with Emmett prancing up behind me

"Dude that was fucking sick. You went all out on that over-obsessed whore. It was the coolest thing I've seen in a decade."

I smiled, my thoughts immediately returned to Bella. Oh god, I hope she all right.

"Emmett we have to hurry."

"Say no more bro."

We both set off into a fast run.


	8. Bella's Death

End of chapter 7-

"Dude that was fucking sick. You went all out on that over-obsessed whore! It was the coolest thing I've seen in a decade."

I smiled, my thoughts immediately turned to Bella. Oh god I hope she's all right.

"Emmett we have to hurry."

"Say no more bro."

We both set off into a fast run.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**EPOV-**

Emmett and I were at the house in much less time then it had taken us to actually find Bella. I opened the backdoor and herd Carlisle and Alice talking about Bella. I ran into the bedroom and saw my precious angel lying there helpless. She was still asleep, and still in her bloody clothes…

"Alice I told you to change her…"

"I will when Carlisle is done, there was no time Edward she's dying. I had to run slowly here because the faster I ran the more her heart beat would decrease."

"Is she okay?"

Carlisle broke in assuming I was speaking to him, which I was because he was a doctor and I wasn't because I knew he would tell me what I didn't want to here.

"I'm sorry Edward but I don't think Bella is going to make it out of this one _alive…_"

I stopped breathing and felt my heart drop down into my chest. Up until this moment it was very much impossible for vampires to cry, but when Carlisle told me that Bella wouldn't live, I felt the tears fall from my eyes. I growled, angry with myself for not getting there sooner, and for not killing that bitch Marie more brutally.

"How long?" I barley even whispered it, I said it so quietly even Carlisle had to ask,

"What did you say son?"

I yelled it this time "How long?!" I looked up at Carlisle my eyes black; filled with pain…I've never felt a pain this strong before, it was worse then being changed…

"Two days at most…"

I looked up shocked and nearly choked out these next words, "And then…she'll be…gone?"

"I'm sorry Edward…"

I fell to my knees crying, really crying like I had watched Bella do so many times before. This was pain. This is…this is…not fair. I wasn't thinking of anything better to describe my loss of my only love.

"Please leave us alone."

Alice and Carlisle got up and left me with Bella, but didn't leave the house. I wasn't able to stand anymore. I could feel how weak I was just from the heartache of simply _knowing_ that I was going to lose her in two days time. I crawled over to her, desperate to be near her and to hold on to her. I sat beside the bed silent for minutes, just holding her hand, when I began to cry loudly again.

"Bella I'm so sorry I wasn't there sooner….baby I'm so, so, so, sorry! Please forgive me angel. I love you…so much."

I smiled… "I'll follow you soon after your gone I promise, I won't live without you Bella. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry"

She coughed and then opened her eyes; I looked up at her glad to see she was awake, but couldn't stop myself from continuing to cry.

"Edward…?"

"Yeah baby I'm here"

"Edward my throat…it burns."

"I know angel, I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what….Edward" She looked up at me amazed for an instant, "Are you crying?"

I smiled up at her…

"Yeah…Bells I'm crying"

"I thought you couldn't cry"

"I'm not supposed to be able to…"

"So how are you, Edward why are you crying?"

I cried even harder when she asked me this. How was I supposed to tell her that I failed her? How could I tell her that I hadn't made it in time to save her life?

"Oh Edward don't cry, stop crying baby please…"

She tugged on me in an effort to pull me on the bed into her. I smiled and got off my knees and pulled my self onto the bed next to her. I pulled her in as close to me as I could and finally, when I was close to her I was able to stop crying. I kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Bella, I love you so much and I always will…I'm so sorry Bella."

"Edward please don't be sorr-"

I leaned into her and gave her the most passionate kiss I had. The most passionate kiss she has ever or will ever receive. I didn't want to kiss her like this until our wedding. I felt the tears stream down my face when I thought of this while kissing her. I pulled back.

"Bell I love you."

"I love you two Edward, more then you'll ever know."

"Bella I have to tell you something…"

"What is it?"

She coughed.

"Let me get you some water first…"

I got off the bed and was back as quickly as I could move without spilling the water. She drank it thirstily, and chugged down the whole glass. I crawled back onto the bed and pulled her into me once again to tell her the thing I dreaded the most.

"Okay…Bella do you know why I was apologizing?"

"No…"

"I was apologizing for not making it there in time to save you this time…for failing you, and I am so, so, so sorry Bella…"

"Edward what are you talking about? I'm a little bruised and scraped but I'm fine."

"Bella please understand what I'm saying…Carlisle said you only have two days to live. I have to talk to him I'll be back as soon as I can. I really am sorry Bella, and I do love you and I'm so sorry."

I was crying again. I kissed her and turned to leave the room.

"Edward wait,"

I stopped and turned around.

"I love you too…and I don't blame you so there is nothing to forgive."

I let out a small growl. How could she not blame me? This was all my fault. I couldn't get mad at her though, not now.

"Do you need something before I go talk to Carlisle?"

"Two things"

"Anything you want…"

I walked over to her and sat beside her on the bed.

"Well first I would like some help out of these clothes and into new ones."

"Maybe I should have Alice help you with that…"

"Edward please…I only have so much time with you. I want every chance I get."

I smiled at her and lifted the shirt off of her head. I undid the button and zipper of her jeans and yanked those off too. Then I went into the closet and got her some sweat pants, and a tank top, walked over to the dresser and pulled out a change of panties, and a new bra. I walked back over to her and reached around her to unclasp the bra. It was soaked in blood too.

"Do you mind?"

She just shook her head, so I unclasped the bra and helped her put on the new one. Then I was quick about taking off and putting on her panties. I didn't want her scent to hit me; I had no right to think of those things right now. I helped her into her sweat pants and tank top and then sat up, and smiled at her.

"What's number two?"

She smiled at me and blushed a little.

"I want another one of those kisses…"

She didn't have to say another word. I leaned in and kissed her like I had when we were lying together. Like I would if we were able to if…if I was there on time! I pulled away and walked out of the room to talk to Carlisle.

He and Alice were sitting in the kitchen in silence when I walked in.

"What can I do to make her last two days the most memorable ones of her life?"

Carlisle smiled at me.

"I don't think I like that you're so happy."

"Edward how much do you love Bella?"

"With every fiber of my being…"

"So save her"

"How can I do that when you said she had only two days to live?"

"I said that she wouldn't make it out of this _alive_… I said nothing about her living. She could very well go on living, and being happy with you…If you wanted her to."

Alice smiled then also.

"Oh…tricky little pun. She wouldn't be alive because she would be one of us if he changes her."

"Actually I hadn't thought about it till after I left the room with you, Alice."

Then I smiled…I was planning on changing her after the wedding anyway. I suppose there would be nothing wrong with doing it the other way around. I finally stopped crying then. I could save Bella, my sweet angel. I was so stupid to not think about this. Then I was so excited I kissed Carlisle, and Alice laughed at the look on his face when he pushed me off of him.

"Your welcome…don't ever do that again. Ever!"

I walked back into our bedroom and Bella wasn't there. What the hell…I was about to panic when I smelt her in the bathroom. I walked over and knocked on the door.

"Bella?"

"Yeah…" She called through the door.

"Are you okay?"

"Sure… I was just due for a shower."

"May I come in?"

"Yeah"

I opened the door and peeked in. she looked content, like nothing was wrong.

"I thought you said you were taking a shower."

"Well I did, to wash all the blood off of me, and when I was done I wanted a bath. Do you need something?"

"Uhh…yeah, just to wash my face, my eyes sting from all that crying; I haven't cried in over a century you know…"

She smiled over at me, "Yeah, I know. You can come in."

I opened the door and closed it behind me, then walked over to the sink to wash my face. I was getting used to human speed. After I finished washing my face I walked over and sat on the toilet.

"How are you absorbing this whole death thing?"

"It's not so bad, it's won't be too painful I assume. I expect to die peacefully in my sleep, the only thing I don't really fancy is not seeing you everyday after I'm gone. I wonder where I'll go…or if I'll just rot in the ground of some cemetery somewhere."

She must have noticed I didn't like the idea of her death, so she threw in "I'll miss you ya know. I kinda already do…knowing I don't have much time left."

I looked up at her and smiled deciding to be evil.

"I won't miss you."

Her face dropped. I laughed at her.

"Bella baby I'm not going to let you die."  
"Huh?"

"Bella, I'm going hunting tonight, and when I get back I am going to change you. I won't live in this world without you."

She smiled up at me warmly.

"Don't do that to me."

"Don't change you?"  
"No! Do change me…just don't trick me into thinking you wouldn't miss me."

I laughed at her, and walked over to give her a kiss.

"I'll see you at 11:00, Alice is going to keep you company."

"Tonight…really?"

"Yes."

"Well then I'm going to get some sleep."

She stepped out of the tub, and grabbed a towel and it took everything I had not to force myself on her there. I watched her as she dried her self off and got dressed. I picked her up and carried her to her bed, and placed her there gently.

"I'll see you soon love."

I kissed her on the forehead and then left to talk to Alice.

"Watch over her, I'll be back in three hours."

She nodded. And then I was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BPOV-

After Edward left it didn't take me long to fall asleep. I woke up again at 10:30, and was really hungry.

"Alice?"

Just as soon as her name escaped my lips she was standing beside me.

"I'm hungry…" She smiled at me and picked me up and carried me to the kitchen.

"What would you like for your last human meal?" She asked very excited

"Honestly, I want eggs and bacon." Then I coughed really hard and loud and I realized my throat still ached with excruciating pain. "And…..water….please."

"Sure thing"

She walked over and got my water first I chugged it down with no problem and we went through four glasses before she finally gave me one I only sipped off of. She made my Bacon and Eggs, and by the time they were done, Edward was home.

"Where's Bella?"

"I'm in here"

"Bella I thought you were going to get some sleep."

"I did I woke up and wanted so food."

"And what did we chose for our last human meal?"

As he said that Alice place my food in front of me, and Edward laughed.

"Well if that is what pleases you."

"I'll get Carlisle, and just come to the bedroom when you're ready, ok love…"

I smiled up at him and then practically inhaled my eggs. So I could go into the room and become a vampire. I was probably overly-excited about being in pain for three days, but I probably wasn't even thinking about it. When I finished I scraped my plate and walked into the bedroom with Alice.

Carlisle and Edward both looked up at me and gestured me towards the bed. I walked over and sat down next to Edward. His face suddenly became shameful. I knew he didn't want this for me, but he knew it was the only way to save me. I didn't believe I was dying anyway, I felt fine. However, if Edward believed it and was changing me because of it, than I was ok with it.

He told me to lie down and that Alice and Carlisle were only here to restrain me if need be.

I gulped realizing what was about to happen, realizing the pain I was about to feel. Edward looked down into my eyes, his were still that beautiful topaz color I loved so much. He went hunting so he wouldn't drain me too much. He was taking every precaution imaginable. He leaned in and kissed me gently.

"Bella I'm sorry, I'm afraid this is going to hurt, a lot."

I nodded, "Just don't leave me ok."

"I promise. I love you Bella Swan."

"I love you to Edward Cullen."

I moved my long brown hair from my neck giving him full access, and turned my head to the side, waiting to embrace the pain. He leaned in and whispered _"I love you"_, and then bit down into my neck sending me through an explosion of what at first felt like pleasure, but quickly turned into pain.


	9. Changing me

**A/N: **

**Hey guys, **

**I said Sunday, but I can't seem to stop writing…I'm sure none of you mind that though. This is a long one… I'm sorry to inform you that after this chapter you may have to wait until next Tuesday to receive another one. I am currently in the process of moving to a new house, but I give you my word that chapter 10 will be up no later then next Wednesday, & Tuesday at the latest.**

End of chapter 8-

I moved my long brown hair from my neck, giving him full access, and turned my head to the side, waiting to embrace the pain. He leaned in and whispered _"I love you"_, and then bit down into my neck, sending me through an explosion of, what at first felt like pleasure, but then quickly turned into pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BPOV-**

I could feel the pain searing through my veins like an uncontrollable forest fire. It burned, and I realized that I would be feeling this for the next three days. I screamed as soon as Edward pulled away. He looked down at me with a horrified expression, and I think I herd Carlisle tell him that it had to be done. I arched my back upwards, and withered in pain. It was unbelievable how much this was hurting, and this was only the beginning.

"Bella baby, shh… calm down, it's ok, I'm right here. You're ok."

"Edward…" I started to cry, "…Edward it hurts"

"I know baby I'm right here."

He placed a kiss to my forehead and his cold lips felt good against my heated body. He got up ad went to talk to Carlisle and as soon as he moved I could feel the burning sensation that was corrupting my body. I screamed again and Alice had to come hold me down, because I was thrashing on the bed violently.

"Bella, I know it hurts, but you'll be ok…"

"Ahh… Edward help, it burns. Make it stop…"

He was quickly next to me again, holding my hand, and brushing his other hand against my face, calming me and telling me it was ok. I herd Carlisle talking to Alice. He sounded somewhat panicked.

"Alice?"

"It's ok bells she is having a vision, calm down. Just don't think about the pain."

As soon as he mentioned the word pain I could feel another burst of fire rushing through my veins. I screamed again, and now I couldn't stop screaming, until finally my throat closed up on me completely. Now I couldn't breathe. I was struggling to get some air in my lungs, and I could see Edward and Carlisle yelling at each other, apparently not understanding what was wrong with me. Then they were both smiling me, just watching me. This was my first night of pain.

Somehow I fell asleep in the middle of the night, but when I awoke I found that I was able to breathe again. I looked over and saw Edward sitting there watching me.

"You should be feeling a little less pain now. This is your last day."

"What?!" I croaked. "What happened to three days?"

"Carlisle put you in a chemically induced coma to reduce most of the pain, when Alice had a vision that all this pain would be too much for you and that you would die on the second day."

"Oh…"

Suddenly I felt my insides turn, yes the pain was lessoned, but there was definitely still pain, and a lot of it. I fell off the bed and buckled over, throwing up blood, and what appeared to be some guts, everywhere. I coughed a little and wiped my mouth when I was done. I looked up at Edward who was standing behind me, holding my hair back for me, and smiling.

"This is good; the venom is working now for sure. Your body is rejecting everything it doesn't need."

I was happy knowing that I would be a vampire soon, but right now I felt so weak. Uh-oh, I could feel my insides twisting and knotting up again, my back arched and I spewed out some more blood and guts.

"Edward I want some water."

"No baby you can't have any water, your body will reject it and the pain will worsen."

I groaned at this, my mouth tasted terrible.

"How much longer do I have?"

"About six hours…"

He picked me up and placed me on the bed and put a cold wash cloth to my forehead.

"Edward why am I so hot, and you are so cold?"

"Because you are still changing, you will be plenty cold when your finished changing."

Suddenly Carlisle came rushing in.

"Sorry Bella but you have to go back to sleep." He pulled out a huge needle, and I cringed. And then I screamed again as I felt more fire pulse through my body. "Alice had another vision, she won't like this at all, she can handle it but I don't think you want to watch what will happen Edward…this is a different change then anything you have ever seen."

"What do you mean different?"

"I'll tell you when she is out."

I continued to scream. Edward said the pain would lesson, but now it was feeling worse. Then I felt a prick in my left arm, and dozed off into a sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**EPOV-**

"What the hell? That was twice as much as last time!"

"Edward she has five days of this not three."

"What? How?"

Carlisle looked at me like he didn't know how to explain this to me.

"Carlisle tell me."

"Do you want the good or the bad part first?"

"Tell me the worst."

Please don't tell me that after all this she is only going to die.

"She is a descendent to the werewolves, down in La Push. She isn't even Charlie's kid. She is Sam Uley's kid sister… apparently her mom was having an affaire. I guess that is really why she left Charlie."

My mouth dropped. My Bella is a werewolf. For one second I was disgusted, and then my heart was filled with more love then I had ever had for her before.

"And the good news?"

"She won't be entirely vampire. Meaning she will still look human, be able to blush, cry and sleep. However, like vampires she will be immortal and forever young…and Alice and I believe that she will have the choice of remaining with food, or choosing blood. It depends on which trait is greater, her werewolf trait, or the vampire trait."

I smiled at this, I loved the human things about her, that was one of the reasons I put off changing her for so long.

"You want to know the funny part?" Carlisle asked me…

"What?"

"If you wouldn't have changed her she wouldn't have died on the second day as I thought, she would have turned into a werewolf."

"Well then I'm glad I decided to change her. Do you think we would have become disgusted with each other?"

"It's hard to say. She would be the first EVER female werewolf. I don't know there traits, or if they would smell repulsive to us. I do know however, that she would be the only one for the boy's in La Push when mating season came about."

This made me cringe. I wanted to punch Carlisle just for saying that. I let it go though; Bella would wake up and no longer feel any pain. In the next three days.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BPOV-**

I woke up and looked around my room to find that Edward wasn't there. I stretched, and I could feel my new strength already. This is good; no pain. Am I finished? I must be, because my sense of smell was amazing, and as for my sight, everything appeared to be brighter, more beautiful.

"Edward…"

Alice came rushing into the room, and then smiled when she saw me.

"Bella…you're up a day early. We have some very important news for you, but I'll leave it to Edward to tell you. How are you feeling? You look amazing."

"I'm feeling well. Do I look amazing?"

"Yes" She said very excited.

I got up and bounded towards the bathroom. My hair was a mess, but apart from that, I did look beautiful. I quickly brushed my hair to be able to see the way I look better. My hair was a little bit longer, and it was lighter a well. My skin had become increasingly pale, somewhat like porcelain. My body was curvier then it had been, and I was much bustier, I would need new bras. Then I noticed my eyes. They were a silver color. How odd… I looked closer, they were definitely silver. I loved it. I was actually beautiful.

I brushed my teeth and took a quick shower, and then walked over to my closet and put something on. I didn't care what…

"Alice we need to go shopping, nothing fits right anymore."

She walked over and started grabbing all my clothes out of my dresser and closet and threw them away. Into the fireplace actually, and burned them.

"Okay…"

She smiled at me. She looked absolutely thrilled.

"When will Edward be back? Where is he?"

"He is out hunting with the rest of the boys. They said they would be back at midnight, just in time for you to awake, boy will they be surprised…"

I laughed "Oh yeah"

We got in the car and drove to Port Angeles, where she was finally able to pry my first sex experience out of me. We got several new outfits, and probably even more things from Victoria secret then necessary. We talked a lot and laughed, we even made fun of Edward and Jasper. It was really a great time.

We got back to my house around 9:30 and put everything away.

"Hey Alice, let's watch a movie."

"Sure…what do you want to watch?"

"Your pick…"

She walked over to the DVD collection and picked out Saving Private Ryan, Her current favorite movie.

I herd the front door open and was immediately in Edward's arms embracing him warmly and giving him a kiss. He looked up at me amazed.

"You're awake…"

I smiled at him, "Is that a problem?"

"No! No not at all… How are you feeling?"

"Better then ever"

"Bella your eyes, are they silver?"

I nodded and he smiled my favorite crooked smile, and I could feel myself blush. My smile faded then. Why am I blushing? Now that I think about it, I'm warm too, and actually kind of tired. Then I remembered Alice saying Edward had to tell me something.

I frowned.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"I'm different aren't I?"

"Yes, but it is great, if you'll wait for everybody to leave I'll explain everything to you."

"Sure, just make them go away quickly. I am feeling very much on the impatient side."

He chuckled at me and told me to wait in the kitchen. As I was waiting he told everybody goodnight and they all left.

"Are those new clothes?"

I nodded "Nothing fit right, I lost weight. And my upper region grew so I needed new bras."

I smiled and laughed a little, "So get with the explaining Mr."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**EPOV-**

I opened the door, and as soon as I had the door closed and I had turned around to go check on Bella, she was in my arms kissing me all over my face. When she stopped I looked up at her in surprise, and exclaimed,

"You're awake!"

She flashed a smile at me,

"Is that a problem?"

"No! No, not at all…How are you feeling?"

"Never better"

I took a close look at her and noticed her eyes first,

"Bella your eyes, are they silver?"

She smiled, and I flashed my crooked smile at her, and made her blush. This made me even happier; She still had some human traits, but she was much more warm then she used to be, which is a werewolf trait. She frowned at me.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"I'm different aren't I?"

"Yes, but it is great, if you'll wait for everybody to leave I'll explain everything to you."

"Sure, just make them go away quickly. I am feeling very much on the impatient side."

I laughed at her and walked her into the kitchen and told her to wait. I walked over to Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper, and Alice; who were rudely making out in front of everybody.

"Alright guys I have to talk to Bella about this whole werewolf thing so I think it's time for you to leave."

Emmett and Carlisle simultaneously said "Goodnight." and walked out the front door, Alice and Jasper followed, hand in hand.

"Goodnight everybody." I said as I shut the door.

I walked back into the kitchen and noticed other things I hadn't noticed at first. For starters her hair was longer and lighter. She had bigger breast, and her clothes were new. I decided to only mention one.

"Are those new clothes?"

I nodded "Nothing fit right, I lost weight. And my upper region grew so I needed new bras."

I smiled and laughed a little, "So get with the explaining Mr."

"Well for starters, I want you to eat something…"

"I'm not all that thirsty actually."

I flashed a smile at her, and took a chocolate bar out of the cabinet, and walked towards her.

"Oohh…chocolate. Yummy."

She reached for it, and unwrapped it and began nibbling on it, not even realizing that she shouldn't be doing this. When she finished I asked,

"How did it taste?"

"Delicious, thank you."

I raised my eyebrow up at her.

"You know you shouldn't be able to eat that right."

"Uh-huh, I know."

I looked at her confused.

"Did Alice tell you?"

"Nope."

"Do you know about you being part werewolf?"

"I kinda figured."

"When?"

"I always new that the Quilette blood ran through my veins, but never thought anything of it, because I new there weren't supposed to be any female werewolves."

"So you new about Uley's dad, and your mom?"

"I knew I wasn't Charlie's kid, I didn't know who my real dad was, and I knew it was someone up at La Push, but that's it. Anyways, I figured that I was part werewolf, when I asked you if I was different."

"Oh…Are you upset?"

"Are you?"

That was sad…

"Bella do you honestly think I would leave you just because you are part werewolf? I love you."

She smiled up at me. "I love you to. So explain to me how this can be a good thing."

Good something I get to fill her in on.

"Actually, I can't tell you yet."

"What!? Why not?"

"Come with me real quick."

I walked over to where she was sitting and grabbed her by the hands and led her outside on to the back porch. I looked into her newly silver eyes, and smiled.

"Bella I love you more then anything in this world. I have sense our first days together in biology." I smiled, "Now that you've been changed, and eternally bonded with me I was hoping that…" I got down on one knee and pulled out a black velvet box, and opened it, "you would do me the honor of becoming my wife…"

I saw the tears swell up in her eyes, and she wore a huge smile on her face and she got down beside me and kissed me.

"Yes, yes Edward a thousand times yes."

I smiled and put the ring on her finger. It had a diamond in the middle, and four sapphires around it, and on the inside it said, _My angel._

"Now if you want to know why it's such a good thing, I'll tell you."

She nodded.

"When we get married, because you are half werewolf, the feud between our coven and their pack will be ended. We will no longer have to fight, and you and Jacob will be able to see each other as you please. And you won't disgust them because you don't smell like vampire, or werewolf Bella. You smell like a human still."

"I bet you like that"

"Actually I'm very glad you kept most of your human traits."

She smiled at me.

"So what traits do I have?"

"Well your human traits are that you still smell wonderful, you can blush, sleep, and even eat human food. Your werewolf traits are that your body is heated instead of cold, you're eyes, of course and you might be able to change. We'll find out. As far as vampire traits go, well you're pale, and immortal. Also you are very much able to hunt blood if you wanted to come and hunt with us."

"I'm pretty kick ass"

I smiled at her and laughed a little. Then she yawned.

"Time for the Vamp-wolf to go to bed."

She laughed at my choice of words but agreed. I carried her to bed at vampire speed, and was for once able to be under the covers with her without making her cold. Actually her extensive body heat and my ice cold body made us both human temperature. She fell asleep soundly as I sang her my lullaby.

**A/N:**

**Sorry it's so long guys I had a lot to write about I guess. Be looking for the next chapter Wednesday, DO NOT FORGET I love you guys, and keep reviewing!**


	10. Powers

**A/N: Moving went well. I hope you all have been waiting for this to be posted. Also I am debating on another sex scene. Let me know if you want one or not! **

End of chapter 9-

She laughed at my choice of words, but agreed. I carried her to bed at vampire speed, and was for once able to be under the covers with her, without making her cold. Actually, her extensive body heat, and my ice cold body made us both human temperature. She fell asleep soundly as I sang her my lullaby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BPOV-**

I awoke the next morning, feeling refreshed, and very excited to find out what powers I had. I sat up and stretched my muscles, and yawned. I looked over to where Edward was and he was lying there smiling at me.

"I'm glad you can still sleep. I like to watch you sleep, you make me laugh with all the funny things you say…" I blushed. "Sometimes I try to piece everything together if it's complicated, but last night you dream was very easy to figure out."

"And what exactly did I dream about?"

"Our wedding…Was it nice?"

"It was beautiful…" I allowed myself to slide back under the covers to snuggle close to him. I could smell Irish spring body wash on him and this made me upset, "Hey… you showered without me!" I pouted, and he laughed.

"I wasn't aware I had to wait until you woke up at noon to shower…"

I sat up and looked at the clock…oh my god it's 12:45. How in the hell did I sleep in this late?

"Why in the world did you let me sleep in this long?"

"Well I thought you needed your rest, you've just been changed and I don't know everything you need as a werewolf."

"Well tomorrow, if I sleep anywhere past 10:30 wake me…o.k.?"

"Sure."

"I need to go shower now…" 

He sat up, and gave me a kiss. I got up to get out of bed, and he pulled me back in,

"Five more minutes…"

"Edward!"

"C'mon, I'm not used to feeling this warm."

I laughed and got out of bed anyway. I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower, and came out with just a towel on. Edward looked up at me and growled.

"You're very tempting you know. Don't make me get out of this bed and take you..."

"Well, maybe I don't want you to today…"

He frowned, "Well why not."

"Exhaustion mostly. Actually it's more that I want to figure out what I can do."

"O.k., well get dressed and we'll go talk to Alice."

I walked over to the dresser, and picked out my matching blue lacey panties and bra from Victoria's Secret. I decided to tease Edward, and dropped the towel in front of him while facing away. I turned my head to see him lying there with a big smirk across his face.

"Don't even think it."

"Too late…"

"Well don't try anything."

He frowned at me, "Fine."

I put on my blue lingerie, and walked over to the closet and picked out a pair of low cut jeans with a design on the butt, and a black low V-neck sweater. I grabbed a pair of tennis shoes that kind of clashed the whole outfit, and then Sat on the bed next to Edward.

"So when are we going to see Alice?"

He hopped out of bed and grabbed my hand and practically dragged me to the front door, when the phone rang. I forgot we even had a phone. I ran into the kitchen and answered it as it finished its first ring.

"Hello"

"Bella?"

"Hey dad…"

"Bella I want you to come home now!"

I sighed. I knew he wouldn't approve of this, but Edward was my life and I was legally allowed to live on my own.

"I am home dad."

The line went silent. 

"Bells please come over."

"Of course. I was actually waiting for you to call. Edward and I have to go talk to Alice but as soon as we are done we'll come over. I'll even cook you dinner if you want me to. I have some pretty important news for you anyway."

"No later the 7:30 Bells."

"O.k. dad."

I hung up the phone and went to meet Edward in the car. As I opened my mouth to tell him what was going on he said,

"I know."

I smiled and we sat silently in the car as we drove to his other house.

When we finally got there Alice pulled me out of the seat before the car was even stopped and Edward growled at her and Alice put a hand in his face and said

"Relax"

Then se got all excited and bouncy.  
"Bella I know what your power is, actually powers…actually I know a lot. Oh! The pack from La Push is in the living room."

"I know…"

Edward looked at me in shock.

"What!? I have the same sense of smell as you…"

I guess he forgot. I must really still appear to be human.

"They've come to discuss the new terms I think."

We all went inside and I noticed the expression on Jacobs face immediately. He looked hurt and ashamed, like his whole world was coming to an end. I felt bad, but smiled and greeted everyone anyway.

"Hey everybody"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**EPOV-**

"Bella I know what your power is, actually powers…actually I know a lot. Oh! The pack from La Push is in the living room."  
"I know" Bella exclaimed, and I looked up at her somewhat shocked. Then she gave me a 'what the hell is wrong with you' kind of look.

"What!? I have the same sense of smell as you…"

I looked down at my feet. Well that was a little embarrassing. She looks so human I nearly forgot. We walked inside and I saw them all sitting there. They smelt horrible…I wonder how they smell to Bella. Then I noticed Jacob looking at her, like he was trying to make her feel guilty or something and this made me feel protective of her, and I wanted to announce our engagement to piss him off, but instead I put my arm around her waist and pulled her in close to me. She smiled at everyone and said

"Hey everybody"

Sam was the first to say anything.

"Hey Bella, hello Edward…"

He got up and walked over to give Bella a hug but looked at me first,

"Would you mind?"

I stepped aside and allowed him to hug her. Then one by one they all wanted to hug her, and I sat there and bared it with gritted teeth, until Jacob walked over to her, and gave me an unsteady look, then turned to look at Bella.

"Can I talk to you alone?"

She turned and looked at me, I nodded, I'd listen in anyway…. "Sure…"

They walked out onto the front porch to talk.

"So," Sam said interrupting my thoughts, "This isn't much of a business visit as you would like to think. Actually we are just here to see how Bella turned out and see what traits of ours she does have."

"Well she is warm blooded and she can still eat human food, and sleep."

"That's it?"

"That's all we know."

"Well we are going to back next week to check up on her if that's o.k."

"Sure thing."

I didn't bother telling them I was taking Bella to Paris, and that we wouldn't be here.

"O.k. then we'll get out of you're way, tell Jacob we will be at Billy's."

"Sure."

Then they were gone, about damn time to, they reeked even when I was holding my nose!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BPOV-**

Sam was the first to speak up.

"Hey Bella, hello Edward."

He got up and walked over to me and reached out for a hug and stopped short to ask Edward,

"Would you mind?"

He stepped aside and Sam hugged me, and smiled. On by one they all hugged me until it came Jacobs turn. He looked at Edward, and back to me and said,

"Can I talk to you alone?"

I looked over at Edward for approval, though I would probably go anyway…he nodded "Sure…"

Then Jacob and I stepped out onto the front porch.

"So what's up Jake?"

"Why'd you do it Bells?"

"Do what?"

"Let him change you…"

"Aw… Jake, you know I love Edward, and you know I've wanted to be a vampire for a long time…but most importantly, it was because I was dying. He saved me Jake."

"It isn't fair!"

"What's not?"

"I loved you first… Why did you chose Edward? What makes him so much better then me?"

I didn't know how to answer that. Edward was my everything that much was true, but I couldn't be mean with my answer. I could only think of one thing to say.

"There just wasn't any spark with us Jake…I'm sorry."

That wasn't the right thing to say. That was mean. He started to shake, and then all I could think to say was

"Sorry…"

That made it worse, he shook more, and then hit me, and I flew back and hit the wall of the house. I then fell to my knees, my head facing the ground. I looked up at him and my eyes were black.

"How dare you lay your hands on me!"

I found myself screaming at him, and had no idea where this anger was coming from. He changed then, and I stood up. He launched towards me only to hit nothing but wall, I was already behind him, snarling.

"I care about you Jake, don't do this, I'll hurt you…I have the strength of a werewolf, and vampire, think about what you are doing…"

He stopped and changed again, and Edward stepped out onto the porch to find a naked Jacob,

"What the hell is going on here? Did he attack you?"

I nodded

Why should I lie to protect him, but then I didn't have a choice, I loved Jacob; he was all I had when Edward left me.

"But I started it."

"Don't lie, I was listening in."

"Edward, just let him leave…Jacob go away now."

"We aren't friends anymore Bella. I…I hate you!"

My mouth dropped, and he left. I felt my jaw tighten…I wouldn't cry though.

"Let's go talk to Alice about my Powers…"

She looked at me a little surprised that I wasn't upset about all this. I didn't care though, this is what I've been wanting all along, and I wouldn't let Jacob make me feel guilty about my decision.

Alice and I ran up the stairs, and into to her room and closed the door behind her o that Edward wouldn't be able to here us talking.

"So…?"

"Are you sure you don't want to find out for yourself?"  
"Of course I'm sure!"

"O.k., good because it would take you entirely to long to find out, and I don't have that sort of patience."

I laughed at her for that but knew it was true.

"O.k. which do you want to here about first?"

"How many are there?"

"Five…" _oh my god…_

"Oh…well let's here about the least exciting one first."

"Really? ...o.k. Well it two aren't really powers, and you may think one is great but me being full vampire, I don't. You can change into a werewolf."

"Oh…"

"You don't sound excited…"

"Well I am, but I was a little bummed because I really wanted to be a vampire, not a mutt."

She began bursting out with laughter at my choice of words.

"What? I don't think it's funny."

"You just called yourself a mutt Bella, it's a little funny."

"Well that is what a mixed breed is, a mutt."

"I guess, but just the way you said it…"  
"Anyways," I interrupted irritated. "What's the other not really a power?"

"You can't here that one yet...it's the best one, and you wanted to start with the worst, so we'll work our way up."

"Fine…"

"The next one is pretty cool you can move things with your mind, like telekinesis or something."

I nodded, pondering the thought of how I could use this power, "Try!" She said with a huge grin across her face. I smiled then to. I looked around the room deciding to start with something small. I spotted a small boom box, and was surprised Alice would have something so cheep, but decided to start with that. I was concentrating really hard on the boom box but nothing happened. Alice starting getting impatient with me and blurted out "Think what you want it to do" interrupting my concentration. I did as she said, turned to look at it again and thought _levitate_. As soon as I thought that single word it was in the air. I smiled and Alice jumped up and down in excitement, and I set it back down.

"That was so cool." I said happily.

"Vampires are very fast learners also, so now that you know how, you should pick it up in no time."

I smiled this was getting really awesome.

"O.k. tell me the next one, I'm eager now…"

"The next two are amazing, and, and they are the reason for number five."

"Well…"

"Invisibility and you are literally indestructible. Vampire and werewolves both heal quickly, but it takes us a good three to ten minutes. With you, if you even get a scratch you will heal with in the first ten seconds."

"That's impossible…"

She glared at me and said, "You want to see?" I gulped _not really _I thought, but before I could even opened my mouth to speak my thoughts, she had a knife in her hand and slashed my arm wide open. Edward came bursting through the door,

"Alice! What the hell is your problem?"

"I know you've been listening Edward, just look."

He looked at my arm, and there was nothing there. He walked to where I had been standing and put his arm around my wait protectively. He looked to Alice and asked,

"So what's number five?"

Alice smirked again,

"I don't know exactly when, but somewhere in between ten, and twenty years, Bella will become the most powerful Vampire, to walk this earth. I'm pretty sure that she can strengthen other vampires' powers as well, or even weaken them, but that's not so much an extra power, I think it goes along with her telekinesis."

My eyes widened. This was the coolest thing I've ever herd in my entire life. _I could rule the world,_ I thought wickedly to myself…to bad I'm not that type of person.

Edward smiled down at me and gave me a kiss.

"I guess I made a good pick."

"I guess you did."

I smiled up at him and gave him another kiss. Alice left the room to leave us alone. It's not like we were going to do anything.

"Let's go down stairs, and announce our engagement."

We walked down the stairs together, only I tripped and fell down them. I got up quickly and thought; _great…I'm still a complete klutz!_


	11. Fighting

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the last chapter. I kind of rushed it because I promised you chapter ten by Wednesday**

End of chapter 10-

We walked down the stairs together, only I tripped and fell down them. I got up quickly and thought; _Great…I'm still a complete klutz _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BPOV-**

I started to blush furiously when everyone started laughing at me. When Edward finally stopped laughing at me he walked over and kissed me on the forehead.

"You definitely still appear human."

I blushed a little deeper, and pushed his arm off of me, angry with him for laughing. I walked towards the door, and turned around and glared at him before I walked out the front door, slamming it behind me.

I started running, I didn't care were to, I just wanted to leave. Soon I realized that I was running much faster then I ever had, and when I stopped, I was at Forks city limits. I turned around, and decided to go to the meadow. It only took me two minutes to get there. It was amazing.

Today was really cloudy, and the meadow didn't look as beautiful without the sun glistening on it. I lied down on the grass, and closed my eyes, and my thoughts turned to Edward. I can't even remember why I got so upset now. I have no idea where that anger came from. I guess it's a vampire thing. What if I'm an evil vampire and I try to take over the world, just because I know how powerful I'll be…? That won't happen. Edward wouldn't let it. I smirked at the thought because if I was to be the most powerful vampire, it's not like he could stop me.

I suddenly herd a noise from the tall grass behind me. I sat up quickly and spun around. I gulped a little bit nervous of who would be there. It must be Edward; we are the only two people in the world who know about this place. I herd it again; the bristling of the grass was irritating, because I didn't know who was there, or what. I tried to smell them, but the scent wasn't completely recognizable, but I did know it. Then I herd a voice.

"We could be really good together Bells."

_Jacob…_great, just who I need to see right now.

"Go away!" I snapped.

He stepped out from the bushes, and smiled up at me, still unclothed.

"Oh my god! Jacob go put some clothes on at least."

"It's nothing you haven't seen." He smirked and sat down beside me.

"That was a long time ago Jake, when Edward wasn't here. And besides, nothing happened…"

Only something had happened. Something I was still having trouble admitting to myself…

FLASHBACK

_We were sitting in Jacob's garage, talking about last nights freak fest, and how he tore up two vampires that were attacking people, all on his own. I was really proud of him. He asked me to hand him some stupid tool, and when I got up to get it for him I tripped. Right when I expected my head to hit the pavement, I was stopped by two masculine heated arms. I looked up, and he was leaning over me._

"_Are you alright?"_

_His breath hit me, and his scent was intoxicating. I was debating on just giving into Jacob, Edward was never coming back, and I did love him. Even if it was just a little, Jake was all I had. All I have to do is lean up and kiss him. _

"_Sure."_  
"_Are you positive?"_

_He smiled at me. And I finally decided it wasn't getting any better then this, at least I am happy with him here, and that has to mean something. I leaned up and paused right at his lips and he looked a little confused…_

"_Bella?"_

_Then I pushed my lips onto his gently, and took everything in. This was different. It was warm, and nice, and neither one of us had to hold back. He pulled back, and straightened us both out. _

"_What was that for?"_

_I didn't have an answer for that, so I just pushed myself against him, and kissed him again. There wasn't as much magic, but I was definitely enjoying it. He grabbed onto me, and put as much passion as he could into our kiss. Our tongues danced together as he started to unbutton my jeans. When they were off I took off his shirt and let my hands run all over his body, and started to struggle with the button on his jeans, and then the zipper before I finally got those off. He pulled my shirt over my head, and surprisingly, I was faster, because I had him undressed before he had me undressed. When we were both fully naked we somehow ended up inside the Rabbit he had been working on for months, and he was on me; touching me in places that had never been touched by a man. I started to panic. This felt wrong. I loved Edward still. No matter how good Jake made me feel. I just wasn't ready for this. And so I put a stop to it._

END FLASHBACK

"It wasn't nothing to me."

I glared at him. "Well, it was nothing to me."

He got angry at this.

"Bella, what the hell…the first sign of him, and you go bouncing off to meet him in Italy. We had something special, I know it, and you felt it to. I would never leave you Bells, and I sure as hell would never hurt you the way he did. And he will only do it again. You know he will. Guys are typical that way. Just leave here with me…right now, we'll leave, we'll never come back."

"Jacob don't be ridiculous. I love Edward, we are engaged now. Get over it. Besides what do you care? You said you hated me."

"I don't hate you I was angry."

"Look…if we can't just be friends then we can't be anything at all. I want you in my life Jake, but not like that."

"You're unbelievable."

"I'm sorry…I can't be with you like that."

He started shaking. Why was he so angry with me? Why was it so hard for him to understand?

"Jake don't be like that… I care about you, I do. But I have to do what's right for me here."

He shook harder when I said this.

"And this blood sucking fiend is right for you?" He hissed out.

"If you hate blood suckers so much we couldn't be together anyway! I'm a Vampire Jacob! Get used to it, it isn't changing."

He stopped shaking when I screamed that. He slowly began backing away.

"You're right; you are a filthy little blood-sucker. And I was put on this earth to kill your kind and that is exactly what I'm going to do."

He smiled and turned around to make a dramatic exit when Edward's stone hands caught his throat.

"Don't you EVER threaten Bella. If I ever see you near her again, I'll kill you!" His grip tightened around Jacob's throat, and for once…I said nothing. I just stood there and watched. "And by the way… even if I hadn't come back, you wouldn't have had a chance, and I will never hurt her like that again. And just for the record, we aren't the filthy ones; you and your hounds are the ones playing in the mud all day…"

He released Jacob, and he fell to the ground, coughing, and as Edward was walking over to talk to me Jacob croaked out,

"I wouldn't have hurt her like that to begin with."

Edward was facing me and I saw him smirk as he turned around.

"Do you have a death wish?"  
"Do you?"

Edward let out a booming laugh. He was being way too cocky. I knew what Jacob could do, and I knew what Edward could do, and I still had no clue what the outcome would be. Next thing I knew Alice was standing next to Edward whispering for him not to do anything because it would be a huge mistake._ When did she even get here?_ Jacob smiled at what she was saying. And yelled

"I knew I could kick your ass. Your stupid sister saw it didn't she?"

Edward just smiled. And Jacob lunged at him, and in an instant had changed.

I watched them tear at each other for a good five minutes; neither one of them really having an advantage over the other. Edward would pull Jake's shoulder out of his socket, and tear his flesh, and knock him in the face. And Jacob would bite Edward on the shoulder and render that arm helpless until it healed within the next three minutes. I had seen enough.

I walked into the middle of the field and Alice watched me with her jaw dropped. I didn't even know where this courage came from. I got in between them and grabbed them both by the neck and shoved them in opposite directions. Jacob flew back and hit a tree while Edward stumbled back and bumped against a rock. Jacob shifted back to human form, and they simultaneously scream,

"What the hell."

I was angry now.

"Jacob if you're not gone by the time I count to ten, I'll rip you to pieces. Now god damn it We are going to get along, and you boys are going to like it. Jacob I had better not see you until my wedding day, and you had better be there! NOW LEAVE!"

Jacob and Edward Both looked at me amazed, and slightly in shock. I looked over at Jacob, who was still standing there, and I rolled my eyes. Is he really going to make me count.

"one, two, three…"

He quickly became alert, glared at Edward, and then left in a sprint before I could count to four. Good… I really didn't want to have to beat him up.

I looked over to Edward and said

"Let's go home, and get a shower so we can go announce our engagement to my dad. He is expecting us by 7:30…"

He steadied himself and then walked over to grab my hand… and then he started looking upset.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't mean to sound like a typical guy here, but I want to be able to protect you, and do things for you. Now that you are all super, I feel kind of…"  
"What?"  
"Small, I guess."

_Aww…That is so cute…_ I thought

"Would it help at all if I let you run me home? You could give me a piggy back ride."

He looked up at me and smiled. He turned around and crouched down a little for me to get on. I didn't need to try very hard to jump, but he still had to boost me up a little. Next thing I knew we were out the house, and he had both of us de-clothed, and in the shower, with the hot water streaming down our faces.

When we finished, we dressed quickly, because it was already 7:23, and ran down to the other house to get his car. When we got there we said quick Hello's and decided we could tell them after we told Charlie. We got in the car and drove to Charlie's house.

"I'm a little nervous."  
He laughed, "You'll fight a werewolf, but you are scared to tell you're dad we are engaged?"  
"Not just that, but the whole telling him I'm a vampire."  
His face straightened. "Bella we can't tell him that, he'll have you commited."  
"But I-"  
"No buts sweetie."

I sighed but to his surprise, I agreed. We pulled in to the Drive way at 7:27, and walked to the door hand in hand. I was clearly nervous. Edward tightened his grip for support. I knocked on the door, and Charlie answered it with a big grin on his face.

**A/N: Hope this was better then the last chapter, i didn't rush as much through it, let me know! **


	12. nervous

End of chapter 11-

I sighed but to his surprise, I agreed. We pulled into the drive way at 7:27, and walked to the door hand in hand. I was clearly nervous. Edward tightened his grip for support. I knocked on the door, and Charlie answered it with a big grin on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BPOV-**

I thought I was about to freak out, or go crazy. I was just standing there with a stupid smile on my face, not saying anything. Charlie looked at me, and he could tell I was nervous. I just hope he doesn't know why.

"Hey kids. C'mon in." I still couldn't speak, so Edward cut in.

"Hello Charlie. How are you sir?"

"I'm o.k. A little upset to come home and find that my daughter has moved out."

"Sorry about that sir, but there is good reason. We have something we would like to talk about."

I was still just standing there, smiling, for no good reason. Charlie looked to me and then back to Edward.

"Is she o.k.?"

"She's a little nervous."

"A little?"

Edward laughed and that made things worse. I got more nervous, and I could feel my palms sweating. They sat down at the kitchen table to talk amongst themselves and I walked over to the sink to get a glass of water. I herd everything they said, but mostly it sounded like noise. Really, really loud noise. I walked into the living room and I was staring at the chair in the living room, just spacing out, when I heard something bump against the ceiling. That caught my attention. _Oh crap! _I was making the chair levitate. Nervousness I guess, but unfortunately as soon as I thought "oh crap", it made a loud thud hitting the floor and I herd Charlie and Edward getting up from the table to check on me. _Great…think of something quick. _I looked at the floor and started blushing… _only me._

Charlie walked in first. "What are you doing on the floor?"

I looked up and smiled, still blushing. "I fell out of the chair. Well, actually fell trying to sit in it. Do you think your chair moves by itself dad?"

He looked at me for a second. It was a loud noise. I couldn't possibly make that falling out of a chair. Then he started laughing, and Edward joined. Well, they believe me, but now I'm embarrassed.

"Your so clumsy Bella. Will you ever learn?"

"Don't make me get grouchy, I'll leave…"

"Alright, calm down…" He turned to Edward, and tried to whisper "When did she get so bipolar?"

"Hey! I herd that…"

"Sorry Bella, but you're acting a little odd."

"I'm nervous!" I shouted.

"Why are you so nervous Bells? Is it because you are going to tell me about the wedding in the future?" My mouth dropped. "Bella Alice called and told me yesterday."

_It only happened last night_

"Oh. Well then I guess I have no reason to be nervous."

Edward helped me up, and tugged me close to him and kissed me on the head. Charlie smiled, and then he frowned.

"If I let this wedding happen Edward, there will be no leaving my Bella this time, or I will have the sate police after you."

Edward chuckled.

"No sir, not ever again."

"Good, Then we should go celebrate, on me. There is a new restaurant right here in Forks that I have been wanting to try."

"Well, I'm not that hungry, I ate with my family, but Bella hasn't eaten. Why don't you take her out, and you can drop her off at Carlisle's when you're done. You haven't seen her in nearly three weeks."

"Sure that sounds great. You up for it Bells."

"Huh? Yeah sure…sounds fabulous."

"O.k. well let me go change out of my work clothes and I'll be right back down."

Charlie left and there was an awkward silence between Edward, and I. _I have a celebration for just the two of us later at home anyway…_ My head snapped up

"Edward!"

He looked at me, confused with my sudden outburst. Did I imagine that?

"What?"

"Did you say something?"

"No…"

_Silly Bella, she must be really nervous. It's ok though, I'll be taking all her worries away tonight. She looks really sexy tonight too. I love that skirt, and her scent is simply intoxicating. I should leave before I take her on this living room floor. _

"Hey Bella I should probably –"

"Leave…"

"…Yeah…I love you, and I'll see you tonight."

I smiled. "Sure."

Damn it I should tell him.

"Edward wait!"

"Yeah…"

"Uhh… I can kind of read your mind."

His eyes grew big, "What?"

"Yeah…"

"So you just herd…"

"Yeah…"

"Oh! Well I should go now, before you here anything else."

Maybe I shouldn't have told him.

"Are you mad?"

"No…"

"Do you still love me?"

His eyes grew black. And he walked towards me and cupped his hand around my face.

"Bella I will always love you. No matter what, I promise. Besides…this is only happening because you're nervous."

"I wouldn't be so sure."  
"I am."

Charlie came down the stairs. Edward gave me a quick kiss, and by the time Charlie said "Are you ready Bella?" He was gone.

"Sure dad, let's go!"


	13. Surprise

End of chapter 12-

Charlie came down the stairs. Edward gave me a quick kiss, and by the time Charlie said "Are you ready Bella?" He was gone.

"Sure dad, let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**EPOV-**

I sped out of the driveway quickly, in a hurry to prepare for this evening. I was going to make this evening amazing for Bella. There will be candles, and flowers, and right before we make love, I'll tell her about Paris.

I pulled into the driveway of my family's house, and turned off the car. I stepped out and the cool breeze hit my face, I could smell the air and could tell that it was going to rain. I looked up at the stars. Everything seemed like it was going to be perfect tonight. I don't think I have ever just looked at the stars with Bella… I wonder if she likes to do things like that. I took another deep breath, and stopped short. Something wasn't right. Where is everybody? And why isn't Alice bounding out of the house to attack me like she always does? I walked to the front door. Trying to sift through the thoughts of the others, but there weren't any minds to read. Where did they all go?

Ring ring.

My cell phone rang. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Edward!"

I sighed "Hey Esme…Where are you guys?"

"I know you are coming over. We'll be home soon. I hope you'll tell me everything about my double…I'm sorry I missed it, there were things to be done in Alaska."

"I know, I understand…how are you? Has everything been dealt with?"

"Yes, it was a false alarm. I still had to stay and patch things up though."

"Well I'm glad you're home. There is a lot to tell."

"I can guarantee I know most of it."

I laughed. I should have known that. Emmett doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut.

"O.k. well I'll let myself in, and I'll see you when you get here. Is everyone with you?"

"Yes."

"Good. See you soon."

"Bye Edward"

I hung up the phone, and opened the front door. When I went to close it a rotten smell hit my nose. I felt my chest begin to rumble within me…_Jacob_.

_I'm going to kill you, and then I'm going to keep Bella for myself_

I let out a loud snarl and felt my lip curl against my teeth, flashing my fangs.

"Do you really want to start with me?" _So much for my perfect night_

"Yes…it's just you now, not you, Bella, and Alice…I can take _just_ you."  
"You sure about that kid?"

He laughed.

"Positive."

I watched as he stepped out from the shadows, I looked up to the moon and noticed it was full. I wonder if that makes him stronger…not that it will matter.

"I am really going to enjoy kicking your ass all the way back to hell."

I let out a booming laughter.

"And I'll enjoy watching you try."

He started shaking and he shifted forms. He was a very large rusty brown wolf. This is going to suck on his part, I've killed three bigger then him in my time.

"I'll try not to kill you for Bella's sake…but I make no promises."

He leaped into the air towards me, and I ducked and reached my arms up grabbing him by his abdomen, and tossed him at the thick maple tree in my front yard. He hit it with a loud clash that boomed into the sky, and sent the tree falling towards the ground, hitting my Volvo.

He got up and sprinted towards me, this time not missing. He bit into my arm and tore out a piece of skin. I yelled, and threw him off of me. I got up and ran at him full speed and punched him in his jaw, and then I reached for his shoulder, and pulled it out of its socket. He yelped, and tried to pop it back in, and while he concentrated on that I picked up my now totaled Volvo, and swung it at him sending him flying into the woods.

I waited, but he didn't come back. I didn't want him dead, maybe that was too much. Bella will kill me if she finds out I killed Jacob. I ran into the woods to see if he was alright. I found him much closer then I thought he was. He had shifted back into human form, and was lying on the ground.

"I told you not to start with me Jacob."

"How can I not. You stole Bella from me."

"I did not steal her… I love her. And if you loved her you wouldn't try to ruin something she loved."

He sat up and spit blood on the mossy ground. He didn't even look scratched up.

"I'll back off for now, but when I come back…I'll be stronger, and I will kick your ass."

I sighed. He will never get it. "I'll be waiting."

He stood up and took off in a run towards La Push. I ran back to the house, and found that no one was home yet, so I went inside, took a shower and decided to wait.

By the time I was out of the shower, the spot where I had been bitten was nothing but a bruise. I herd the door open and went down stairs to talk to everyone. Emmett came in and was laughing so hard I thought he wouldn't be able to stop.

"Dude what happened to your car? That sucks."

Rose decided to join in the 'make fun of me' party "I thought your driving is absolutely perfect…little Edward never gets in a car accident."

I smiled at them. "It is, I hit Jacob with it after he knocked a tree on it."

The room went silent. Carlisle looked angry.

"Edward there is a new treaty now. Once you and Bella are married we are to be one big Family. Do not pick anymore fights with the werewolves."

"I didn't He was stalking me or something. He was standing in the shadows and thought 'I'm going to kill you, and then I'm going to keep Bella for myself.'"

He just rolled his eyes and Esme stepped in and greeted me.

"Hello Edward. I missed you, how have you been?"

"Hey…" I embraced her with a hug. "I've been good, and I missed you to."

She gave me a warm smile, and we sat down and talked about everything while we waited for Bella to get here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BPOV-**

Charlie and I just finished our meal, and we were on our way back to the Cullen's. The meal was nice, but there wasn't much talking. The ride back wasn't much different. Very silent. When we were about 5 miles away Charlie pulled the car over on the side of the road and put it into park. I looked up at him a little bit nervous.

"What are you doing?"

"Bella I need to ask you something, and I have been trying to all night, but I'm just not sure how to say it."

"Well, just…say it I guess. I won't get hurt by what you say…"

"Bella, when Alice called yesterday and told me about your engagement to Edward, she didn't leave anything out. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

I looked down at my hands. What was he telling me? Oh god! He doesn't know we did it does he? No Alice wouldn't tell that…then what?

"Not exactly."

"She told me everything Bells, about Jacob being a werewolf and being apart of Sam's pack, and about the Cullen's being…Vampires. Also, that he has _changed_ you into one as well. I'm not mad, b/c you were dying, and I thank Edward for saving you…again, but I don't understand why you didn't tell me."

My mouth hung open in complete shock. I can't believe he knows EVERYTHING.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**EPOV-**

"You told him what!!"

"Edward, I'm sorry I didn't think you'd mind him knowing with Bella being changed, and the engagement…I just thought it was a good idea."

"Damn it Alice, I am going to rip out your throat."

She squealed and jasper stepped in.

"Back off Edward, she didn't do anything wrong."

"Didn't do anything wrong…HA that's a laugh. She did not only announce my engagement to Bella's father, which by the way was OUR right to do, she also told him everything about us! I think that is a little something wrong."

Emmett got behind me and locked me in an iron grip I couldn't escape.

"UGH! Let go!"

"Not until you cool down. Charlie is family now man, he had a right to know."

"Fine, just put me down!"

He released me, and I got up and looked at Alice,

"Fine, Charlie had a right to know but you had no right telling him about the engagement."  
"I know Edward, I'm sorry."

There was a knock at the door, and I could smell Bella, and I quickly became happy.

"You're forgiven."

I walked to the door, and flung it open, to see Bella look as upset as I did a moment before.

"You know you don't have to knock right?"

I motioned her in with my arm, and she followed, and when she was in fully she glared at Alice. I guess she knows Charlie knows about everything.

"I'm sorry!" She shrieked and ran up stairs to her room. She sighed and looked towards me, and put her lips in a cute little pout, probably wanting a kiss. There is no reason to deny my wonderful Bella of what she wants. I walked over and pressed my lips onto hers, and was immediately filled with desire and lust.

"Come on, let's go home."

She nodded.

"Goodnight everybody!"

We got into the car and drove off. The ride there was silent, even though I was feeling very talkative. We got into the house and she walked into the bedroom, and said, I'm due for a shower, I'll be out in a bit." I nodded. "I have a surprise for you when you're done…" She smiled, and it set me is a daze. She was so beautiful, and in four months, she would be all mine…forever. "I'll hurry then."

She went into the bathroom and shut the door. As soon as I herd the lock click I went straight to work. I must have put out about fifty candles, and at least 6 dozen roses. When she stepped out of the bathroom I was lighting the last candle.

I herd her gasp as she walked out and I stood up straight and turned around to face her, and then I gasped. She came out of the bathroom in very sexy black and purple lingerie. It was a two piece. The top was laced at the part that supported her breast, and it flowed into a see through black, half dress. The bottom was laced panties. The only thing purple on it were the butterflies across her waist line on her panties, and the top of the bra. Her hair was in beautiful flowing curls, down to the middle of her back. , and she even did her make up, and was wearing stilettos. I guess she had a surprise for me as well. At least we had the same idea.

"Wow…Bella you look…breathtaking."

She blushed. "This is amazing Edward."

"You deserve it."

I walked over to her and grabbed her by the hand and walked her to the bed. She was walking very sexy, swaying her hips back in forth, teasing me. She looked amazing.

"Close your eyes."

She did as I asked and I walked over to the dresser and pulled out two plane tickets for tomorrow night, to Paris. I walked back over to her, and sat down next to her. I started by planting little kisses on her nick. She smiled and put her hand around my neck pulling me into her. I smiled and placed one last kiss before I sat up straight again. She smiled at me.

"So is this the big surprise, or is there-"

"There is more…" She knew me all to well. "Bella, I have planed something very romantic for us. And I do not mean what is about to happen. Tomorrow morning, when you get up, I want you to pack your bags."

"Pack my bags? Are you sick of me already?"

"Hey…don't make jokes like that!" She giggled.

"Here."

I handed her the plane tickets, and she smiled. She opened it up and began to read the typed script. Her eyes widened and a huge smile danced across her face.

"Oh Edward, you're taking me to Paris."

I smiled at her, and cupped my hand around her face. "Yes love, we are going to Paris tomorrow evening."

Her face lit up with excitement, and then she put the tickets on the nightstand, and looked at me with nothing but passion in her eyes. I leaned into her and pressed my lips against hers. We slowly came down upon the bed and were kissing each other passionately.

"Close your eyes, I want to try something."

She closed her eyes and I got up from the bed and picked up one of the roses.

"There is a rumor, that I've herd about roses." She opened her eyes. "No peaking." She closed them and giggled. "I've herd that if you take a rose to a women's body, and brush it against her body gently…she will orgasm."

She blushed. "So I'm just a little curious…"

I sat down on the bed, and holding the rose by its stem, I brushed it against her cheek first, and then I let it glide over her lips, and down her neck. I stopped and placed a kiss there, and then continued to what I was doing. I let it roam down to her breast line, and in the middle of her cleavage. When it reached her stomach line, just above her panties, she gasped. That was just the reaction I was looking for. I let it drift down one leg, and up the other, on the inside of her thighs, and over her panties in between her legs, she let out a tiny moan, and she started to shake with pleasure. I stopped and set the rose aside.

I positioned myself on top of her, and kissed her deeply. I allowed my hands to roam over her beautiful body, and in doing so I let out a slight moan, she felt amazing beneath my fingers. I was kissing down her stomach, and she pulled my face up to meet hers. She placed a gentle kiss on my lips, and then turned me over so quickly I hardly noticed it. She had her hands on my chest, and began undoing the buttons, before she finally removed my shirt. When she was finished with that, she kissed my neck, while removing my jeans. As her hands tugged at my jeans her lips moved there way down my body. All that was left on me were my boxers. She smiled and began to tug on those, but I quickly got out from under her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BPOV-**

He got out of bed and I pouted with my lips, and motioned him back to bed. He walked towards me, and began kissing me, but he wouldn't get back in bed. He put his hands around my butt and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and I deepened the kiss making us both whimper in pleasure. The heat rising in my body at this point was unbelievable. We hadn't even started on foreplay, and I felt like I was about to orgasm. He pushed me up against the wall; he held me with one hand, and caressed my breast with the other.

He broke the kiss and began to growl in frustration; it was very sexy. He removed his boxers in one quick motion, and ripped off my thong causing me to gasp. He was looking at me now with pure lust! I bit my lip and looked at him as seductively as I could manage. He growled again before trapping my mouth with a kiss. Our tongues danced together as he found his way inside me. My back arched and I moaned his name. He was moving slow at first, but pushed in as deep as my tightness would allow. He started to move faster, and harder causing us both to whimper, and give in to the pleasure.

I was beginning to shake. There was no way I was ready to climax already we just started. I took my hands out of his hair and put them against the wall. I gave one good push, and it sent Edward stumbling backwards onto the bed, and now I was on top of him. He smiled my favorite crooked smile, and his eyes turned black. I started moving , pushing myself up and down on top of him. I could feel him sliding in and out of me, and I wanted more. It almost felt too good. His back arched then, and he grabbed at my waist and started pushing me up and down at his own speed. I felt like teasing him though, so I made him stop, and I pushed myself off, and leaned down to his neck and began kissing again.

He wasn't going to have that. He flipped me over, and crawled on top of me again. He looked at me for a second, and then he looked at me a little upset.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**EPOV-**

She pushed herself off of me, and leaned down to kiss my neck. This wasn't happening. I flipped her onto her back, and then started to crawl on top of her, when I noticed she still had her top on. We have been going at it for almost an hour, and she still has that on. It's sexy, but it has to go. I let out a playful growl, and then removed it with my teeth. She giggled. I went back to getting on top of her, and when I was positioned correctly, I allowed myself to slide back in.

Her tightness around my penis felt amazing; I let my head tilt back as I moaned her name. I moved in and out of her as fast and as hard as I could manage. I could feel Bella shaking beneath me. She had already climaxed three times, and I could tell that I was about to as well. We were both breathing heavily, and very sweaty. I thrusted into her one last time, before I came inside of her, and collapsed on top of her. I felt very weak, and tired after that.

I moved down a little bit so that my head rested on her breasts, and wrapped my arms around her. She put one hand on my back, and the other stroking the back of my head.

"I love you Bella Marie Swan."

"I love you too…so much."

She kissed the back of my head. I could feel her still shaking with pleasure beneath me, and I'm sure she could feel me shaking as well.

"Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight my love. I'll see you in the morning."

I sang her, her lullaby as she drifted off to sleep. I fell asleep not long after that, for the first time in over one hundred years.


	14. Playfulness and goodbyes

**A/N: Sorry about the pics guys…I didn't realize I couldn't post them on fanfic. I'll post them on my profile as soon as I can figure that out! Also I am past my writers block thanks to my wonderful boyfriend so here is!**

End of chapter 13-

I sang her, her lullaby as she drifted off to sleep. I fell asleep not long after that for the first time in over one hundred years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BPOV-**

I awoke the next morning next to Edward. I lay there silently for a while, resting my head on his chest, and just taking in his scent. I hadn't noticed how much better he has smelt since I've changed. It was wonderful. Edward was being just as quiet as I was, usually he would say something by now.

I looked up to see Edward lying there with his eyes closed pretending to sleep. He let out a fake snore and I giggled a little bit. I sat up and took a good look at him when I realized he was actually sleeping, or he was a really good actor.

"Edward?"

He just made a funny noise and turned over. I smiled…_I wonder how he managed to fall asleep._ I removed the covers, and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I began to get up, when two very cold arms made there way around my waist, and pulled me back into bed. I laughed and he just looked up at me and smiled…

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Well actually I was thinking about taking a shower."

"Without me? That's not very nice."

"Well I thought maybe I'd let you sleep in…or pretend to sleep in."

He gave me a confused look.

"Sleep?"

"So you were pretending…"

I watched as his expressions shifted between, confused, to shocked, and then back to confused.

"Edward if you didn't sleep what happened last night after I was asleep."

He gave me a puzzled look, then he looked as though he were thinking very hard on something.

"I don't remember. I watched you sleep for another hour or so I guess, and then…well nothing, it's like I zoned out all night."

"Or you fell asleep."

"Bella vampires can't fall asleep!"

"Sure they can, I can…"

"Bella knock it off! You aren't _really_ a vampire."

_Ouch! _ Well that hit me a little below the belt. I began to glare at him, trying to hold in my anger. I could feel my chest start to rumble. That was a vampire trait correct? Then I began to shake…and that wasn't a vampire trait, which only made me angrier because he was right.

"Bella, I didn't mean it like that…"

He tried to pull me in close to him, but I just pushed his arms away from my waist and hopped out of bed.

"I'm going to take that shower now!"

I walked into the bathroom, and locked the door behind me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**EPOV-**

"Bella knock it off! You aren't_ really_ a vampire."

I said that with a little more enthusiasm then needed, and I watched her face drop. I herd her begin a low snarl, and then she began to shake, and her face dropped once more. I realized I screwed up and I had to fix it before we fought all day…That would certainly be a bad start to our vacation.

"Bella, I didn't mean it like that…"

I reached out to her to pull her back to me, but she just shoved my arms away "I'm going to take that shower now" then she went straight into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. _Damn it!! …I'm sorry Bella._

When she finally came out of the bathroom, I was in the kitchen making her, her favorite breakfast. She walked in, and scoffed at me, before walking into the foyer, and beginning to read The Pride and the Prejudice. I walked into the foyer, and sat down beside her, on the floor.

"C'mon Bella, don't be like that sweetie… I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that we are different, and it is weird that I should be able to sleep. Not that you weren't a vampire, you are more vampire then werewolf anyway…"

She glanced over the top of her book, and gave me a half smile. Better then nothing I guess…

"Come eat breakfast baby…"

"No!"

"Why not…"

"Because I don't want to eat human food…I want to feed!"

My eyes grew wide with disbelief.

"You are going to honestly say you would rather drink blood with a bunch of vampires, then eat your favorite breakfast?"

She nodded.

"I told you that I wanted to be a vampire. Not a stupid half thing…I will neglect as many werewolf traits as possible."

I smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead. I got up and went into the kitchen to throw everything away. At least I know she has a little bit of dislike towards werewolves. That is a vampire trait. I laughed to myself. _Silly Bella_..._ Just as stubborn as ever._ I looked into the foyer to see her reading, and I admired everything about her…I turned back into the kitchen, and thought about how stubborn she was again… _that's my Bella_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BPOV-**

Did I finally win at an argument? I looked over the top of my book to see what Edward was doing, but I didn't see him in the kitchen. I put the book down on my lap and turned around, and let out a small shriek. Edward was sitting right next to me, and when I turned around, he scared me half to death. He laughed at my human reaction, and picked me up.

"Edward put me down."

I flailed about in his arms trying to get down, but he just tightened his grip on me. Even when I'm a vampire he is so much stranger then me. When we got into the bedroom he set me down on the bed, and sat down next to me. We sat there for a minute just looking at each other…neither one of us had any emotion on our face…like we were playing poker or something. He smiled at me first and then I smiled back. Suddenly neither one of us could stop smiling, it's amazing that he could still dazzle me like this…now it appeared as though I were dazzling him as well.

"What are you thinking?"

"How much I love you…how beautiful you are…and how much fun we will have in Paris if we ever pack!"

I laughed at him and turned my head to glance at the clock. I turned back around to ask what time we were leaving, but as soon I was facing him our lips were locked into a kiss. The kiss was so amazing it took my breath away, and I forgot I was ever mad at him. He pulled away, and smiled at me. It took me a moment to steady my breathing, and remember my previous question. I finally smiled back at him, and asked

"What time is our flight?"

"4:30"

I looked back at the clock; it was only 9:00… we had plenty of time to pack.

"We should start packing."

"What…why?"

He gave me a funny look before answering. "Because I want to get to the airport by 2:00, also because I want time to relax with you before we leave."

I let out a sigh but agreed. It didn't take us long to pack. We were both done and running through a checklist by 9:15. I made the bed, and he went to take his shower. I walked over to the little table in the room, and decided to write Rene. I opened my laptop, and waited for it to slowly load. I started to count how many time my finger tapped on the table. I was 107 when Edward came out of the bathroom, and kissed me on the head before getting dress. I was at 224 when the computer finished loading. I opened my e-mail and had to wait for it to load again. By the time I tapped my finger 300 times I looked to Edward and began to whine intentionally,

"Edward…I need a new computer…" I pouted my lower lip in the way that he loved, and he flashed me my favorite grin. "That will be the second thing we do when we get back."

_Second? _I looked at the computer and my e-mail was open. I had 16 e-mails; all of them were from Rene. I looked back at Edward.

"So what's the first?"

"We will need to go see Carlisle about this weird sleeping thing."

"Do you think it's bad?"

"I'm not sure…I'm not counting on it, but with this family, you never know."

I let out a small laugh. It's funny how true that statement was.

I began reading e-mails, but decided to only respond to her longest one.

_Mom,_

_I'm fine, how are you? You know you don't have to e-mail me every five minutes. Things are great here in Forks, I have some really big news for you, but I think you would rather here it over the phone. I just got a cell phone so you can call me on it, but I won't have it until next week, so you'll have to wait. Edward and I are doing great as well. We are actually getting ready to go to Paris. So I'll write again when I get back. I love you; try not to panic, if you don't here from me write away. _

_Love always,_

_Bella_

_P.s. The cell phone number is 232-2586_

I sent it and closed my computer. I wonder how she would take the news of Edward and I being engaged. I looked over to Edward and noticed him sleeping again. I smiled, and tried to tip toe out of the room.

"I'm not sleeping sweetie."

I smiled and turned around. I looked at the clock and it was now 10:40; still plenty of time. I looked back at Edward and gave him a very playful look. I smirked at me, and I pounced on him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**EPOV-**

"I'm not sleeping sweetie."

She turned around and was smiling. She glanced over at the clock, and then gave me a playful look. I smirked at her, and she pounced on me. I flipped her over easy enough, but forgot she now had more then human strength; she flipped me back over and pined me to the bed, and let out a playful growl. This was a little exciting; we never could have done this before. I struggled beneath her, but she was straddling me, and had a pretty good grip on my wrists. Then I started growling… She was making me feel like less of a man. That wasn't going to happen. I flipped her over again, and pinned her legs down, and I reached into the side drawer and cuffed her to the bed posts. Her eyes widened.

"Where did you get those?"

I flashed her favorite smile, and stated simply

"Stole em from Emmett."

She smiled at me, and began to tug on the cuffs.

"Hey! Be careful, you don't want to break the bed posts."

"So you make it to wear I can't even use my strength…That isn't even close to fair."

"Who said we were playing fair…"

I raised my eyebrows at her, and she began to squirm again, and then she had a sly look upon her face. Next thing I knew I was beneath her, with the cuffs on me.

"How in the hell!?"

She laughed at me. "I've got skills…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BPOV-**

"Hey! Be careful, you don't want to break the bed posts."

"So you make it to wear I can't even use my strength…" Then I'll use my extremely skinny wrists, these aren't very tight. "That isn't even close to fair."

"Who said we were playing fair…"

He raised his eyebrows at me, and I decided it was time to slip out of my cuffs. I began to squirm a little bit, and when I knew I was going to escape, I realized I had to be fast, so I gave him a smirk, and then I had him beneath me, and he was wearing the cuffs…and I made sure they were tighter on him.

"How in the hell!?"

I just laughed at him and said, "I've got skills."

"Oh c'mon Bells, let me out of these…"

"Why? I could torture you in any way I please…"

He smiled, "Well in that case."

I looked at the clock; 12:40, time really flies when you're having fun.

"Actually, we have to go."

"Aww… why?"

"I want to say goodbye to Alice, and it takes a little while to get there."

He let out a frustrated groan, and told me the keys were in the side drawer. I pulled them out and unlocked him, even though I really didn't want to, that would've been fun. I smiled to myself at the thought. When he was out of the cuffs he sat up, and rubbed my back, and held my gaze, making it impossible to look away from those beautiful topaz eyes. I was sitting on his lap, my feet locked behind his back, and my arms draped over his neck. I leaned down, and paused right above his lips. He smiled at me and closed the distance between us.

When I finally pulled away, I was flushed, and Edward had an amazed look on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'll tell you later…let's load the bags into the car."

I looked at him confused but decided it was best to just let it go. "Sure."

He picked me up and set me back down on the bed and walked over to our suitcases, picked them up, and carried them to the car.

The drive to Alice's was quiet. When we got there he was quick to get out and open the door, and when I got out, Alice was already waiting to pounce on me.

She locked me in a death grip, that would've killed me if I were human. We went inside to talk as much as we could before 1:40, and it was already, 1:20.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**EPOV-**

Alice and Bella went upstairs to talk amongst themselves, and I went to go talk to Carlisle about my sleeping incident last night. I figured it's better not to put it off until after the trip.

I went into his office, and his face was crammed into some medical book.

"Carlisle?"

"hmm.." He didn't even look up.

"I was just wondering… Has there ever been a vampire that could…well, sleep?"

His eyes didn't remove themselves from the book.

"Sure… quite a few can, why?"

"Because, when Bella and I went to bed last night, I fell asleep after she did."

"Really?" His gaze finally met mine with a spark of interest.

"Yeah, and I just wanted to make sure nothing was going on with me."

"Well it could just be her extream warmth… If the two of you were exahsted from," he raised his eyebrow, "previous activity's… Then her body heat could cause you to be human temperature, and result in you falling asleep."

"Just me being human temperature would cause that?"

"Theoretically yes. The only reason, beside us being undead, that keeps us from sleeping is body temperature. Also a Vampire in love does have a true heart causing it to beat slightly, not enough to here, or to be alive, about one beat every five minutes, however having a heart beat slightly enough combined with everything else, yes you could sleep. Esme, and I have fallen asleep, just by using a heated blanket, and a fireplace…there was just enough warmth, and love to cause that reaction. It was a science experiment I hadn't expected to work."

"So there is nothing wrong with me?"

"Not at all."

I sighed in relief and glanced at the clock; 1:48.

"I've got to go. Thanks Carlisle."  
"Not a problem."

I walked out of the room, and grabbed Bella. We said our goodbyes, and were on our way to the airport! When we got there, and everything was done, and bags were checked, we waited in our terminal.

She rested her head on my shoulder while waiting for our flight to be called and I let my mind wonder about various things. Finally at 4:20 they announced that it was time to board the planes, and Bella became very excited.

We sat in our 1st class seats, and waited patiently for the plane to take off. Bella began to ramble on about how excited she was and how she couldn't wait to see the hotel. She said she hoped we had a room with a view, and when she finished talking about her every wish, the pilot announced that it was time for take off. I involuntarily smiled at the thought that I had a heartbeat…even if it was minimal.

Bella yawned, and then smiled. I looked at her and my heart was filled with love. I lifted up the arm of the chair, and motioned for her to come and snuggle into me so she could rest. She did, and we reclined our chairs so that they formed a small bed. I pulled a blanket over her, and then the flight movie came on, and as luck would have it, it was The Scorpion King, Bella's favorite.

There was no way she was going to sleep now. We just cuddled the entire flight, not getting an ounce of sleep.


	15. Arival

End of chapter 14-

There was no way she was going to sleep now. We jut cuddled the entire flight, not getting an ounce of sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BPOV-**

By the time the pilot announced one hour until landing I was bouncing up and down in my seat with excitement, or over-excitement rather. Edward was continuously laughing at my bounciness, and if he were human, he may have died from lack of oxygen.

When the pilot announced fifteen minutes until landing, Edward had to hold me into my seat because I attempted to get off of the plane early!

"Bella! What is wrong with you, we are still in flight…"

"I know, it's not like I would get hurt or anything."

He just shook his head, and I, surprisingly, was able to keep still until we landed. Those fifteen minutes appeared to be at length of fifteen hours, it was the longest part of the flight. When we were finally allowed off the plane, I grabbed both of our carry ons, and dragged Edward out of the plane.

As soon as we were in the airport I became upset because there were absolutely no windows. Edward noticed, and reassured me that we would be out soon and could do as much sight seeing as I wanted.

He grabbed the bags out of my hand, and wrapped his other arm around my waist. He led me to a door near the area we exited the plane from.

"Where are we going?"

"To get the car."

I looked up at him confused, but when he opened the door, I saw a beautiful black Aston Martin DB9. It was the only car in the parking lot, so I only had to assume it was the one we were taking.

"Please tell me that his is your car, and that we aren't stealing it."

"Like you haven't done a little grand theft auto with Alice…"

He smirked at me, and my mouth dropped like a 'what the hell' expression.

"That doesn't count, you were going to kill yourself we had no choice."

"And with good reason,"

"Actually with false reason…"

He looked down at me apologetically, as though he were still so sorry for the whole thing. I already forgave him.

"The car is mine I promise, I keep it in Europe, I used to visit Paris frequently; Once a year actually."

"To see all the pretty girls?" I teased,

He smiled, "One pretty girl…."

I looked down at my feet. I wasn't expecting that, I thought I was the only one he ever loved. Suddenly I felt less special in his eyes. He looked at me and smiled again.

"Do you want to here about her?"

_Not really, _"Sure…"

"Well she was very close to me once upon a time."

"First love?"

"You could say that… She was the first woman I said I love you to."

"What was her name?"

"I don't remember…" He admitted with a frown.

"Was she special to you?"

"Very…"

"Oh,"

I noticed a smirk form on his lips, and then realized we were just standing in the parking lot, staring at each other.

"We should probably go."

I guess he hadn't realized it either, because his head snapped up and he said, "Oh! Right… sorry." He clicked a button n his keys, and unlocked the door. I got in before he had that chance to open the door for me, and strapped in. He threw the bags in the trunk, and the car was in motion before I finished buckling up.

"Do you want to go see her?"

My head snapped up…I thought this trip was about us; did he still have feelings for this girl? He laughed at my sudden reaction, because I was obviously not catching on to the joke.

"I don't think us going to see your first love on _our_ romantic vacation will make me very happy."

He just continued to laugh, and I got angry, and began to open the door to get out while we were moving at eighty miles per hour. He grabbed on to me quickly and shut the door before he screamed at me.

"Bella what the hell is wrong with you?!"

_How could he even ask that?_ "What is wrong with me? Edward you tell me we are going on a romantic vacation to Paris, we get here and you start talking about this girl you loved who you visit once a year, and then ask if I want to see her, I don't think so Edward! That is not how relationships work!!! And you know what I don't think I want to be your fiancé' anymore, you have someone else here to entertain you anyway!"

At that point we hit a red light, and I jumped out of the car and started in a sprint. I hadn't even noticed any of the beautiful scenery, because I was so angry, so finally about three minutes into running, I figured I covered a dew miles, and decided to stop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**EPOV-**

"What is wrong with me? Edward you tell me we are going on a romantic vacation to Paris, We get here, and you start talking about this girl you loved, who you visit once a year, and then you ask me if I want to see her! I don't think so Edward! That is not how relationships work!!! And you know what I don't think I want to be your fiancé anymore; you have some else her to entertain you anyway.

We were sitting at a red light, and before I could ay anything, I herd the car door slam and she was gone. Perfect…she can't even take a joke. Now I have to chase her and explain everything. I really wish she would learn to let me explain myself first. I pulled over onto the side of the road, and got out being sure to lock the door behind me.

I tilted my head up to the sky, and inhaled deeply. I could smell The wonderful foods of Paris, that would taste like dirt to me, The air, which reeked of an oncoming storm, the city reeked of the smell of sex, and salt water, and then finally the scent of Bella hit my nose strongly. I ran in the direction of her scent, she was at the Eiffel tower.

When I spotted her, her beautiful brown locks were flowing in the wind, I smiled and walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I could feel her stiffen, and then she gave a low warning growl. I chuckled at her but stepped to the side of her and looked her in the eyes. She wouldn't meet my gaze though, she just stared up at the tower in front of us.

"May I explain?"

She only scoffed at me. I looked towards the ground, thinking of where to start.

"When I was changed the only thing of my human life I clung to was my mother."

She looked over at me eyes widened in disbelief, and I could see her cheeks become flushed,

"The only thing she ever wanted out of life, was to go to Paris, So after I was changed I was to make the arrangements for her funeral. It didn't take me long to convince Carlisle to do it out here. He owed me that much for saving me and not her. I was very regretful of the for the first 20 years or so."

"Oh Edward I'm so sorry I didn't realize that you were talking about your mom…I am so sorry I yelled at you like that."

"It's o.k., I deserved it, I shouldn't mess with you like that. Will you still be fiancé though?"

She smiled at me and leaned in for a kiss.

**A/N: Short chapter guys…the next one is going to be up tomorrow night**


	16. Paris

End of chapter 15-

"It's o.k. I deserved it, I shouldn't mess with you like that. Will you still be my fiancé though?"

She smiled at me and then leaned in for a kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BPOV- **

When we finally pulled out of the kiss I offered to take up on his idea to go visit his mother, but he said later, he had some amazing sights to show me first. We looked up at the Eiffel tower and I watched as all the humans climbed the never ending stairs, and chattered amongst themselves, and took several photos. I smiled inwardly at myself because I had been human myself two weeks ago.

"You want to climb it?"

"It's pretty high up…" I said doubtfully… I can't climb that.

"Don't tell me you are afraid of heights Bella."

I began to blush, "What! No of course not!"

"You are aren't you…"

"No…" I shrugged my shoulders, "Maybe a little…" He gave me a look and I sheepishly admitted "yes…"

He chuckled at me and whispered "Race you to the top." Then he was gone, and my hair blew in the wind he had created in a quick run. I chased after him quickly laughing at his sudden playfulness. I was quick on his tail and jumped on his back as he neared the top, and leap frogged over him to beat him. I herd him gasp in shock as I landed on the top before he could get there, and I flashed him me best teasing smile and said "Ha ha."

He smiled at me and walked the rest of the way up. Two humans looked over to us; not understanding where in the hell we came from or when we got up here. Edward pressed his ice cold lips to mine, and I gasped. He pulled back and smiled at me.

"Do I still dazzle you?"

"Frequently."

"Turn around and look at the view angel."

I turned around and gasped. It was so beautiful to on look Paris from all the way up here. I completely forgot about my fear of heights as I stepped to the rail, my mouth still hanging open like a dumb fool. I remembered to close it when Edward snaked his arms around my waste, and I could feel my heart beating erratically, and then I nearly panicked at the fact my heart was beating.

"Edward…My heart,"

"I know I can hear it." I could sense his smile, but I was confused...it wasn't beating at all earlier today. I looked back to the view and decided to forget about it for now.

We decided it best to settle into the hotel before we do anymore sight seeing. We walked back to his car at a very slow human pace, just holding hands and talking about pointless things. We could have been completely silent and it would have still been a lot of fun. We reached his car and got in, only so that he could pull into a nearby garage in front of what looked like a palace. It was the Le Meurice.

We were checked in, and showed to our room in less then ten minutes. Our suite number was 1630, the top suite. We stepped into the room, and I gawked at its beauty. It was amazing! Everything in the room matched. There was a kind size bed, with a light blue and tan bedspread. There were two chairs that had the same fabric, and pattern as the bed. Above the bed was a blue curtain, with tan trim. Even the marble on the floor was tan. It had a beautiful balcony on looking the Seine River, and the Eiffel Tower. Absolutely breathtaking… Edward then interrupted my thoughts and asked

"Do you like it?"

I turned around and smiled at him warmly before he caught me in his arms, and locked me into a kiss.

"I love it." I said as I pulled away.

"Why don't we save the sight seeing for tomorrow, and we will go out to dinner tonight?"

"Sure that sounds wonderful."

"Do you think I will fall asleep again tonight?"

"I certainly hope so, you're adorable when you sleep."

He scoffed at me… "I'm a man I am not_ adorable_ when I sleep."

I laughed at him and disagreed. He then laughed with me.

We spent some time unpacking b/c we were planning on staying for a few weeks. I was mid sentence talking about wanting to see the Louvre, when his phone rang, and he answered it quickly, and stepped into the hallway, to talk to whoever it was, without even saying 'excuse me,' or 'I'll be right back'. How rude… I wonder who that could be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**EPOV-**

"Hey Alice, sorry I had to step out so Bella wouldn't here, so what's the deal?"

"Everything is ready."

"Already? We only just got in today."

"Well I talked to Rene and Phil, and Charlie already knew. They are all really psyched!"

"When?"

"Two days."

"Perfect. Till then,"

"Bye Edward."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BPOV-**

He stepped back into the room, and apologized, "I'm sorry angel, That was Alice I left quickly because I didn't want you to here me angry with her…"

"Why would you be angry?"

"I asked everyone except Charlie to not call b/c this trip is supposed to bring us away from all that."

"…Oh!"

"Is that o.k.?"

"Yeah sure."

"O.k., I love you."

He started digging for his suitcase and pulled out two of those bags that you would but fancy clothes in. I suddenly became nervous…I did not want to get dressed up, I'm not good at that without Alice. He tossed one at me,

"Go get dressed, and I'll meet you downstairs in fifteen."

I opened my mouth to object, but he was already gone. I lay the bag on the bed, and unzipped it. My mouth hung open as soon as I saw the dress. It was a beautiful turquoise dress that shimmered in the light, it would go down past my feet, and probably drag on the ground a bit. The straps cris-crossed in the front and back and my back was bare except for the straps until right above my butt. As I was holding it against me to see how it would look I noticed out of the corner of my eye, some very sexy lingerie that would go nicely underneath. _ Why would Edward by that? _I undressed quickly, and put it on, along with the dress, and looked at myself in the mirror. It hugged every curve perfectly, and I thought I looked stunning. The contrast between the dress and my skin was amazing. I wonder what Edward will think. I realized I had no shoes and walked back to the bag, and found a post it note,

_Have fun, _

_With love,_

_-Alice_

Well that would explain the lingerie. I smiled at myself and looked back into the bag. Just as I had expected there were a pair of stilettos. They were white, and strappy with diamonds on them. I looked at them closely and realized the diamonds were real. I am killing her for that when we get back. I put them on and then glanced at the clock. Wow I was fast, I still had ten minutes. I went into the bathroom and decided to try and do my make up.

I started by turning on the curling iron so my hair wouldn't be pin straight. While it was warming up I put on some earrings that matched my shoes quite perfectly. I then put on some eye liner, and mascara. I looked back at my reflection and smiled…I did my make up alone, and it was turning out nicely. The curling iron was finally done heating up, so I quickly gave my hair so curls, and pulled the rest up into a perfect elegant bun on the back of my head.

I stepped back to take a good look at the full presentation of myself, and was very pleased. Walked out of the suite, and stepped into the elevator. There was another gentleman in there, and he smiled at me politely when I stepped in. I smiled back at him warmly, and then looked straight ahead waiting for this stupid thing to hurry.

"You look lovely miss. Important dinner?"

"I'm not sure actually, my fiancé asked me to dress elegantly."

"Oh, fiancé? He is a very lucky man…congratulations"

"Thank you."

The elevator doors opened then, and Edward was standing there in a tux, looking god like as usual. He took one look at me as I gracefully (for once) stepped out of the elevator. I smiled at him, and he held his arms out to me. I stepped into him, and gave him a tender kiss on the lips.

"Shall we go have dinner?"

"Absolutely, I'm kind of excited."

"As you should be."

We stepped outside, into the chilled weather, and Edward handed the valet his ticket, and he was back shortly. Edward opened the car door for me, and I stepped in without hesitation. We drove for about twenty minutes at the actual speed limit, surprisingly. When we arrived and he opened the door, I realized we were at L'Espadon. I had talked to him about this place before. I told him that Charlie proposed to Rene here. I smiled up at him.

"You remembered I wanted to come here."

He smiled then. We walked into the restaurant, and I began to wonder how Charlie afforded this, when he proposed. Edward walked straight to the hostess and said

"Two for Cullen."

She looked down at her reservations list, and then looked back up to us smiling. "Welcome to L'Espadon. Right this way Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

I saw a huge smile spread across Edward's face as she said 'Mrs. Cullen.' I was glad he was so excited to have me as his wife. She seated us at a table in the back, and said "This is the best table in the restaurant, your waitress will be right with you, and I hope you enjoy the food." I only just then noticed she had been speaking French the entire time, and that I had understood every word.

"I just realized I understand French." Edward laughed, and I did with him. When the waitress came out I ordered a strawberry daiquiri, and the Evince de Volatile sauce Roquefort –Pomes de Terre sautés, which was a chicken fillet and thinly sliced potatoes with a Roquefort sauce. Dinner was fairly simple, we didn't talk about much. Mostly we joked about how annoying Emmett and Rose were. A conversation I had fun with. I did miss them though. I loved his family. He mentioned that he was happy he didn't have to here or listen to the "loving" each other anymore, and be tortured by it. That made me blush a little, and then my food came. It was absolutely delicious. After dinner, we returned to the suite.

I was exhausted. We took a shower together, and he became a little frisky, causing me to be a little frisky, but nothing extended out of the shower. When we were finished I was quick to crawl into bed.

"So are you ready to fall asleep again?"

He smiled at me, "Let's find out."

He crawled into bed, and wrapped his arms around me, and I snuggled into his chest, and breathed in his scent deeply. I felt my temperature lowering, and felt at ease. I knew it would be hard to fall asleep because of how tired I was, but I wasn't ready to fall asleep yet. I looked up to Edward,

"Tired?"

He yawned, "Is that a yes?"

"Actually yeah, my eyes feel heavy, I guess Carlisle was right about this."

I smiled. "Sing to me?"

He began to hum my lullaby, and I closed my eyes, and drifted into a very peaceful sleep, and Edward followed soon after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: You guys are going to love the next chapter but it is skipping the day of sight seeing, because I don't want to type all of the sights I want her to see so I will list them in a A/N if you want but when she wakes up, it will be two days later o.k? REMEMBER THAT! **

**No later then Saturday guys love you! **


	17. More surprises

**Important A/N: Please remember that I skipped one day! They went sight seeing, viewed several museums, and ate lots of yummy French food. They went home had some "lemons" (ha-ha) and went to sleep Edward too!**

**BPOV- **

I sat up quickly, realizing I was in an empty room. I looked towards the window and realized it was raining, and I smiled because that meant another day Edward and I could go out in Paris.

"Edward?"

There was no reply. I looked down at myself, and quickly snatched the silken sheets off the bed to cover my naked body. When I tugged at the sheets a slip of paper fell onto the floor. I leaned over and picked it up. It was from Edward.

My dearest Bella,

I'm sorry I didn't wake you before I left, you just looked so peaceful. I have to run some errands. Unfortunately I may be gone most of the day. Order whatever you want from room service, and enjoy your girl's day.

Love always,

Edward

P.S.

(405)-1-(80)-365-9760

_Girl's day? What does that mean? And who's number is this?_ I picked up the phone and called room service. I ordered some French toast and strawberry's, with some orange juice. I threw the sheet on the bed, and jumped into the shower. I got out, and dried off quickly. I walked over to the dresser, and picked out a pair of black low cut pants, and a tan sweater. I then put on a pair of black stiletto boots, -courtesy of Alice- and by the time I had finished the buzzer rang. I went to the door and allowed the server in. He pushed in a table with a small silver tray, which held my very delicious looking French toast. I gave him a tip and he left. I sat down and began nibbling on some strawberries. I picked the note up and looked at the number again, and I wondered if that was how to reach Edward, I at least wanted to call and say good morning. So I picked up the phone and dialed four, zero, five, one, eight, zero, three, six, five, nine, seven, six, zero.

The phone only rang once and then a very excited Alice was on the other end of the phone.

"Oh my gosh, hey Bella, I'm so glad you called, because Edward didn't give us your room number and it would be a total drag to go sniffing around the hotel looking for you."

I laughed at her "Hey…what do you mean?"

"We're here."

"Who? All of you."

"No just a bunch of girls…"

"Who?"

"Me Rose, Esme, and Rene!"

"My mom's there?!"

"Yeah…here I'll put you on speaker," click "say hi everyone." In unison, "Hey Bella."

My mom began to talk and she sounded very excited. "Hey Bella sweetie, I'm so excited to see the changes you've gone through, and to see you in general! I missed you so much sweetie."

"I missed you to mom. When am I going to see you guys?"

"What's your room number?"

"Uhh… 1630!"

"O.k. Bye!"

She hung up, and just as quickly as I put the phone back onto the receiver, there was a knock on my door. I know they could get here that fast, but not with my mom. I opened the door, and was rushed into a group hug as they all attacked me. I laughed and greeted everyone happily.

"So Bella," My mom started "What's it like?"

I looked at her quizzically "What's what like?"

"Being a vampire!"

"You know? Who told?"

"Alice of course."

"Oh…well thanks for telling…Alice." I gritted my teeth a little saying her name…this is the second time she has done this.

"Don't be angry Bella, I told her the same night I told Charlie."

"Oh…So you know about the engagement also?"

"Yes I am so happy for you sweetie. I think you're a little young, but this Edward of yours seems nice enough. And since you guys are both vampires it's certainly for the better. Hey you guys drink animal blood right."

My eyes widened, "Of course we do…well they do, I can still eat human food. I can't believe you'd tell her and not fill her in on everything."

Alice looked at me apologetically "Sorry, not enough time."

I understood. "Do you guys want to come in?"

"No we have stuff to do so come on."

"O.k. let me just call the maid and have her make up the room."

I got off the phone with the front desk, and grabbed my purse and we left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**EPOV-**

I got up, and dressed myself quickly. I woke up late, and was in a hurry to get out. I looked at my beautiful angel, lying there looking so peaceful. I wrote her a note, and put it on the pillow for her to find.

I met up with Charlie, Emmett, Jasper, Phil, and Carlisle at the store they sell tuxedos in.

Charlie wore a huge grin on his face that was a little bit disturbing. Emmett and Jasper were acting like twelve year olds, wrestling in the men's department. Carlisle flashed them a parental figure sort of glare that said 'knock it off or you'll be punished', and they stopped immediately. Charlie walked over to me and said,

"Bella still has no clue what's going on does she."

I smiled Bella's favorite crooked grin, and simply nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BPOV-**

We had been running around all day, I had the feeling that they were trying to keep me busy. Alice was talking about wanting to go to Louis Vuitton, and get about a dozen new purses, and rose was talking about going into the dress store right next to it. My mom and I were pretty silent, just sitting there allowing the lady to do our nails, and pamper us.

"Alice what exactly are you guys doing here?"

She made an attempt to avoid the question again, "Are you enjoying your pedicure?"

"Alice stop changing the subject…"

"Who's changing the subject?"

"You are…what's going on?"

"Nothing…Edward just said you needed a girls day. He wanted to surprise you with bringing your mom."

"You promise?"

"Yes I promise of course!"

I let the subject go. We finished getting our nails done, and walked over to Louis Vuitton, so Alice could by some purses. It didn't take her long to pick out what she wanted. When we were done with that we walked over to the next store, and everyone got dresses, not just rose. All of there's matched. Rosalie picked them out of course. She said it would be so cute if we all matched. I said no, but the rest agreed. It was really unlike her to want to wear the same thing as someone else. Once we were at Port Angeles and she saw someone wearing the same blouse as her, and she ripped off and walked around in her bra till she could find something expensive enough. Something was going on, and I didn't like being out of the loop.

When we left the store I saw Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Charlie, and Phil. Now I was positive something was up. I walked across the street, and by the time Alice figured out what I was headed to, it was too late.

"So what are these 'errands' for exactly?"

Edward spun around, and didn't look in the least bit surprised to see me. "It's a surprise."

"Everything is a surprise…I don't want to be surprised all the time Edward, what's going on?"

He sighed, and looked over to Alice. He made a decision to tell me to find out what I'd do. She closed eyes and concentrated, and when she opened her eyes she nodded. I looked back at him,

"Well…"

"Bella the reason our family's our here is because I wanted us to be married in Paris. The La Push werewolves will be down here tomorrow night, and I have us booked in the hotel lobby for next week."

I felt my look of anger shift into a look of shock, and then into a look of overwhelming joy. I hugged him tightly, and looked at everyone else.

"You all knew about this?"

They all nodded. This really is a surprise, but I'm happy. I have the greatest guy in the whole world!


	18. Wedding

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long, I have had a lot of school work to do, and it got me a little behind, I promise 19 won't take so long! sorry guys, keep reviewing I love ya'll…**

End of chapter 17-

"You all knew about this?"

They all nodded. This really is a surprise, but I'm happy. I have the greatest guy in the world!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**EPOV-**

I had to stay in a room with Emmett and Jasper, because I'm not "supposed" to see the bride the night before the wedding. I haven't been away from her this long since she's been changed. It was driving me crazy and my brother's could tell. Our wedding was tomorrow night, and I was beginning to panic. What if Bella changed her mind at the last second. I've seen brides say no when it comes time to say "I do" all the time. Or what if I'm not a good husband…or if she stops loving me… I can't stand this anymore, I have to see her.

I got up and walked over to the door, and Jasper stepped in front of me.

"Edward you need to relax. Your emotions are driving me up the wall, I can't take it. I miss Alice too. And Bella loves you, so don't freak out. O.k.?"

I sighed, but to his relief he sat down. I think he knew that if I really wanted to get to her I could. Maybe I could just watch her through the window, like I used to. She'd never know. I got up again, and I herd Jasper and Emmett simultaneously growl at me.

"Look, I really need to see her, I promise no contact…o.k.! I'm only going to watch through the window for a little bit. You guys, have no idea how much I miss her right now. Jasper I know you can feel what I'm feeling. Please!"

He looked at Emmett and he shrugged his shoulders. Jasper was obviously playing babysitter here.

"If you aren't back here in two hours, and we have to come looking for, you are so dead."

I smiled, and left through the balcony window. It took me about 20 seconds to get to her window. I had expected to find her with here mom, Rose, and Alice. But when I looked through her window all traces of happiness disappeared from my body!

_Jacob…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BPOV-**

I was so glad Jake and I were friends again. This was the first time we had anytime to spend together since he told me he hated me. He had me toppled over on the floor laughing so hard I couldn't breathe. It was a little ridiculous. When I finally stopped laughing I had to talk to him about our friendship and mine and Edwards wedding.

"Jake, I need to talk to you, you're my best friend, and I need some help…"

"Anything you need."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**EPOV-**

My jaw clenched as I watched him tickling her. I wanted to burst through that door and tear him to shreds. When Bella, finally stopped laughing she sat up, and looked at him seriously.

"Jake I need to talk to you, you're my best friend, and I need some help…"

"Anything you need."

_Oh no…does she still have feelings for him, is she having second thoughts? This can't be happening… Wait, calm down Edward you don't even know what she wants yet. It's probably nothing._ I felt my stomach churn, and I wanted to throw up.

"Well, I know you don't like Edward, and I'm grateful that you're trying here…I'm not even positive he'll try to make things work. That's not important, what I needed to ask is if you think things will work. And don't say no just because you want me Jake…I love Edward more then anything, but as the hours tick, I'm getting more butterflies in stomach and I'm getting scared. I mean what if he changes his min, or I'm not a good wife to him? What if I can't please him Jake?"

I stared through the window in disbelief…she has the same worries I do. I waited for Jacob's response. When he stared at her blankly, I remembered I could read his mind so I opened his mind to myself, and what I herd, was surprisingly supportive, and then he burst out laughing

"Jake… it's not funny." She slapped him playfully on the arm. "I'm being serious here."

He sat up and tried to regain his composure, but then fell over laughing again. I didn't get it why was he laughing so hard? His insane laughter was blocking out his thoughts.

"I'm sorry Bella, but do you honestly think you could be bad at anything? You'd be a great wife, and Edward would be crazy not to love you. Not just crazy, he would belong in an insane asylum. And as for pleasing him, I don't want to think about the things you even want to do to him…" She giggled. "But all you have to do is hug him, press your body against his, and he's pleased. You have to remember he isn't just a man with needs… vampires and werewolves are also beasts….it doesn't take much to get us pleased."

I smiled. Jacob actually wanted her happy with me.

Then I watched as her face light up, and she leaned across and gave him a hug. My smile faded then…and then Jacob surprised me again. He pulled away and said, "Please remember what I just said about pleasing vamps and wolves…it doesn't take much. Edward wouldn't like that." She laughed and said "Thanks Jake."

My angel was beautiful. How could I have been so worried? She loves me, and I love her…we are going to be just fine. Sam walked in and grabbed Jacob, and gave Bella a quick hug. They both said goodnight and left. Then the girls came in. Alice was jumping up and down and I herd her exclaim

"Bella, your dress is here, try it on."

Bella jumped up excited and that was my cue to leave. I definitely couldn't see the dress until tomorrow. I started to leave, when I herd Bella ask her mom

"Do you think Edward misses me right now?"

I smiled and looked back into the window, "More then anything my love!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**WEDDING DAY!**

**BPOV-**

I was sitting as patiently as I could while Alice and Rose were doing my hair. I felt like I should be pacing or something. I was so much more nervous then I was last night, it was driving me crazy. I just wanted to see Edward.

"Are you guys almost done?"

"Almost." Rose stated. I saw her smiling in the window. I was really happy rose and I were getting along now. She was defiantly acting more like my sister then my mortal enemy.

"Where's my mom?"

Emmett stepped in and smiled at me.

"You look great Bella. Rose you look just as gorgeous as always. Oh we gave your mom a credit card and some pictures of jewelry and sent her to the boutique around the corner. Sapphires, for Alice, Rose, and your mom, and diamonds for you. Wait till you see the wedding ring Edward chose. It'll take your breath away."

He gave Rose a quick kiss, and left. "Your moms back." He said as he shut the door.

"Oh mom, thank goodness. I need a pep talk."

They all giggled at my lack of confidence.

"Sweetie what on earth could be bothering you? You are about to marry a very attractive man, who loves you dearly….What it wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, and I know who I'm marrying thanks, I'm just really nervous. What if things go wrong?"

"Well sweetie you should have thought about that before he changed you…"

"O.k. that would be the opposite of a pep talk."

"Sorry Bells, you just need to relax, everything will be fine I promise…"

She kissed the top of my head. She put two dark green bags on the counter and took out several little boxes. She opened, all of them so she could tell who's belonged to whom. There were three boxes she opened and closed again, and I guessed that those were mine. She put Alice's necklace and earrings in front of her and Rosalie's in front of her. When they finished my hair, they each put on their jewelry. I got up, and didn't even look to see how my hair was done. I walked over to the bed, and unzipped the bag that contained my dress. I slipped it on easy enough, and Rene zipped it up in the back for me. I sat down to put on my shoes, and as I did Alice came behind me, and hooked my necklace around my neck. I sat up and touched it. I looked over to her and smiled.

"Thanks."

She just returned my smile, and slipped the diamond bracelet onto my hand, and gave me the earrings to do myself.

After I put the earrings in I finally took a step back to look at myself. I thought I looked amazing. My hair was done in a half up, half down do. I had a section of my hair pulled back onto the back of my head in a bun, and the rest of my hair flowed down around my shoulders in curls. I wore a peach colored lip gloss, and very light eye make up. My dress was white of course, it was strapless, and didn't have a train, thank god. It was tight from my breast down to my waist and then it loosened, and flowed to the ground. It had some flower sequins in diamonds, going down the side of my dress. My shoes were stilettos, of course, and the straps, also had diamonds. It took me all of ten minutes to realize there was a diamond theme going here. Surprisingly it wasn't flashy, but actually elegant. My earrings, dangled, and my necklace, was very simple, and matched my bracelet. I turned around and picked up my tiara, which had my veil attached to it, and placed it on my head. I was ready to become Mrs. Edward Cullen.

"You look Beautiful Bells."

I turned around to see a very happy Charlie.

"Thanks dad." My voice cracked. I was already becoming hysterical. "Aw…Bells, don't cry just yet. We have to get you down stairs first, and I have to give you away to a young man who loves you very much…." I could see his eyes watering now. He wasn't ready to give his only daughter away. I walked over to him and hugged him tightly. He wiped his eyes, and said he needed to make sure everyone was downstairs, and then he would come get me. I nodded, and he walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**EPOV-**

Charlie came down to make sure everything was ready. I knew the time had finally arrived for us to become married, and suddenly, I became more terrified then I had ever been I my life. Everyone was sitting, and talking quietly, and then the music started, and my heart stopped. It wasn't the wedding march, but it was cue for the brides' maids to walk down the isle, and for the wedding to start.

Everyone turned around to watch them come down the isle, to the front of the lobby. First Rosalie and Emmett walked down, and Emmett stood next to me, and said, "how you holding up?" When I couldn't answer him he said, "Things will be fine, Bella, looks amazing too, just wait." Next I watched as Alice and Jasper walked down the isle, and then began the wedding march, and I felt as though I might disappear into thin air.

I began to take a deep breath, when my breath was caught in my throat. She appeared from around the corner, with a beautiful smile on her face. I hadn't even noticed Charlie. She was so graceful, it seemed as though she were floating towards me. Emmett said she looked amazing, and that didn't even begin to cover how gorgeous my angel looked today. She was simply breathtaking. When she arrived at the alter, and Charlie took his seat, the preacher began. I honestly didn't even no what he was saying, I just repeated when he told me to repeat. I couldn't take my eyes away from her. I think she noticed my dazed state because she was blushing furiously. Finally I herd the preacher speak up.

"Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan have prepared some vows, would the groom like to go first?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Bella, I have loved you since the first day you arrived at Forks. I remember seeing you there, in biology that first day, and wanting you to mine so badly I couldn't stand it. I thought there was no way you would ever want to be with me and that there was no way I was good enough for you. But then we started talking, and going out together, and each time we were apart I could feel my heart growing with anxiety, and more love then I have ever felt for any other person. I knew that I needed you, and that I loved you. There aren't enough words in existence that could explain how much I love you, or why, but I want to tell you on this day that I will always be there for you, and I will love you until the end of time. I love you Isabella Mari Swan."

She smiled, and I could see her eyes watering. "I love you too." I wanted to lean down and kiss her right then, but knew I had to wait.

"Edward… There are so many things I want to say to you but not enough words. I have loved you since that very same day you speak of. Since then my love for you has grown so much, with each passing minute, and every passing hour, I love you more. I don't know how I could ever live with out you. Well the truth is I couldn't because you have saved my life more times then I can count…I love you so much, and I can't wait to start our new lives together. I love you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen."

The preacher spoke up once more. "Do you have the rings?"

Bella turned around to get her ring for me from Alice, and I turned around to get her ring from Emmett.

"Do you Edward Cullen take Bella Swan to be your wife, in sickness and in health; until death do you part, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

She took her ring and slipped it onto my left ring finger, and I smiled, and admired the small golden band. Then the preacher turned to Bella, and said,

"Do you Bella Swan take Edward Cullen to be your husband, in sickness and in health; until death do you part, as long as you both shall live?"

She Smiled up at me and said "I do!" The two most beautiful words I've ever herd her say. I took her ring, and slipped it on her finger, and she gasped, and looked at me smiling.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss the bride."

She gave her bouquet to Alice, and turned around smiling. I pulled her in close me gently, and pressed my lips to hers as passionately as I possibly could, and still had to keep it appropriate. It was amazing kissing her now, knowing that she was my wife. That we would be together forever, and that she shared my last name. I saw the cameras flashing through my eyelids, and finally we pulled away, and everyone was clapping.

The reception was going to start as soon as the tables were set, which didn't take long. Everyone was on the floor dancing, even my Bella was anxious to dance. I wrapped my arms around her waist and said.

"I love you Isabella Cullen."

"And I love you Edward Cullen."

She smiled up at me and placed another kiss on my lips. We danced for a while, and then Charlie cut in. They danced longer then we did, and I joked with my family for a while, and finally got to know Rene a little better. She insisted I call her mom now, and every time I slipped up and called her Rene she slapped me in the back of the head. It was pretty funny. I loved my new Family. Jacob, walked over to me and asked very politely to have a dance with Bella, and after I herd him talking to her last night, gave me a whole new respect for him, and there was no way I could say no. I watched them dance, and noticed how happy Bella was. I smiled, knowing that everything would be o.k. When they were done dancing she pranced over to me and gave me another kiss, and then wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled.

"So Mr. Cullen… Are you excited for the honey moon?"

I let out a playful growl, and thought…_she has no idea what she is asking for. _


	19. AN Help

**A/N:**

**Sorry guys, I have three different endings in mind, and I don't know which to pick! I'm just a little stuck right now…. I have most of one done, and half of another, I just don't know which to pick! And I don't know if you guys want the honeymoon or not! Let me know if yes, b/c if you I'll type that up quick b/c that's easy and it'll give more time to think!!! The ending I want to pick is really upsetting and I'm pretty sure you will hate me for it. I just am so lost right now!!! Please let me know! Also….I'm working on another story!**

**-ilovejoe15**


	20. I know, another AN

**A/N:**

**O.k. thanks guys for all your help, I've decided to go ahead and do they happy ending b/c of ****blissfulmemories****! She told me that having a bad ending would be like having a bad after taste to the best cake in the world and I decided that's a great point! So special thanks to you! And also thanks to everyone else who helped me through this crisis three chapters left, the honeymoon will be up by the 9****th**** and be looking out for my next story! I love you guys! Thanks so much!**

**-ilovejoe15**


	21. HONEYMOON!

**A/N: O.k., wow I know this has taken me forever, and I'm so so so sorry, but once again, thanks to the people who helped me get through my crisis, and I hope you enjoy the honeymoon as much as Bella, and Edward. This story will be finished next weekish…so be checking up on it…I have all my ideas down, I just have to put it into a story format! So it shouldn't take long! ENJOY!**

End of chapter 18-

"So Mr. Cullen, are you excited for the honeymoon?"

I let out a playful growl, and thought…_she has no idea what she is asking for._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPOV-

This will most likely be the most romantic night of her life, and she doesn't even know it yet. Well at least the most romantic so far. There will be so many other nights of passion that I'm looking forward to. Bella was still encaging me in a tight hug while I was thinking this, and I herd her clear her throat.

"Um… Edward, your having a slight problem in your lower area."

She smiled at me, and I was thankful she was standing so close that no one could see it, but at the same time, if I were human I would have been blushing ten shades deeper then Bella ever had.

"Sorry…" I smiled at her bashfully.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Mostly about all the nights we will get to share together now that you've been changed, and you're a Cullen; My wife, the most beautiful woman in the world."

A huge smile played across her face as I said this, and I could tell how happy she was to have me eternally bonded to her. We were both perfectly content holding each other in the middle of the dance floor. I'm sure I wasn't the only one imagining our future together. Then I herd someone say that this was the last dance, and everyone cleared the floor, because this song was only for us, just like the first song.

After the song was over we said our goodbyes to everyone, and Rene started to cry realizing her only child was about o lose her virginity…or so she thought. Charlie realized why she was upset and came over to speak to me.

"Um… this may be a little awkward coming from…well anyone really, but I just want you to be gentle with her Edward. She has always been a fragile little thing and I'm sure this first will be no different."

I wanted to smirk at him because of what I knew. I thought he was so naïve for thinking his gorgeous daughter was still a virgin. Then I wished she still was, so this night would be more special for her.

"I promise sir."

He smiled and walked away thinking…_ Holy hell she is having sex tonight and now I know what her activities will be all night, and now that's all I'm going to think about. Perfect. _I allowed myself to laugh at his thoughts, because they were a little funny, but I almost felt bad afterwards. I looked over to Bella, and she and Alice were chattering happily. I concentrated on there conversation.

"_Oh my gosh Bella are you excited about tonight?"_

"_Very…"_

"_You have to promise to tell me all about it. Oo… in detail too!"_

"_You want to know about your brother's sex life in detail?"_

"_Not sex life…__love__ life, he's __never__ had one. I'm curious."_

"_Why do I have to tell you? You're going to see it."_

"_I know but I won't know your exact point of view of it, besides I'd block that vision, that is a serious invasion of privacy…and I don't want to see it…EW! Just hear about it."_

Bella laughed at her, and then I decided it was time to interrupt. I have been away from her far too long. _All of ten minutes…_

"Sorry to interrupt, but I don't feel like staying away from her for too much longer. I had to go a whole day without her yesterday!"

"Oh… A whole day, well excuse me for keeping her from you." Alice chimed sarcastically. Bella laughed.

"Hey that is a long time for us!"

"You cling to each other too much and you'll grow tired of each other."

_Yeah right. _I thought to myself. I then proceeded to pick Bella up bridal style, and I waved good bye to Alice, and the rest of the family while carrying her to the elevator at a slow human pace, which was incredibly aggravating because I wanted to have our honeymoon now!

When the elevator doors closed I set her down gently and exclaimed "finally…" in relief. Bella looked up at me confused, and somewhat hurt. "I've just been wanting you to myself since we said 'I do'" She smiled up at me seductively and said, "Well now you have me."

I smiled back, and pushed her up against the wall of the elevator gently, and pressed my craving lips onto hers, as gently as I could. I wanted to further the kiss, but this gentle one would have to do until we were out of the elevator. I herd the chime of the elevator doors open, and pulled away from her, only to pick her up and run to our room as quickly as possible.

I got the door open, and closed it behind us, then gently pushed her onto the bed, not letting her go for a second. She laughed as we fell upon the bed, and tangled her fingers in my hair. She smiled up at me, and pulled my lips onto hers. I kissed her hungrily. I allowed my hands to run up her thigh, and reach her waist. I gripped tightly to her not wanting to let her go. I pulled my lips away from hers slightly to tell her I love her, but she moaned in protest. I just smiled and let my lips fall back onto hers. Her tongue caressed my lower lip gently, begging for entrance. And I parted my mouth slightly. When she tried to push her way in I only pulled back. Her eyes narrowed, and I put my tongue out slightly, and brushed it against hers. Her glare softened, and she closed her eyes. Our tongues danced together, until I became too antsy to resist, and I pushed my way into her mouth. We both groaned at the touch, and she ran her hand down my back, sending sparks of electricity through my body. When her hands tangled in my hair again, I flipped us over so she was the one on top. I released her hips and rand my hands up her back, caressing every inch of her skin that my hands touched. I loved the feel of her skin beneath me; her warmth radiating off of her like the heat of the sun. It felt amazing. I reached for the zipper of her wedding dress, and then she stopped, and pulled away quickly. She looked around the room quickly and then a smirk played across her face.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked panting heavily. She nodded her head towards the table by the rest room, and my eyes caught what she had scanned the room for earlier. A small pink and white bag labeled 'Victoria's Secret'.

"It's Alice's wedding gift for you." She said backing away towards the bathroom. She grabbed the bag and disappeared behind the bathroom door. I herd the lock click, apparently making sure I couldn't peak. It's not like I couldn't bust the door down if I wanted too. But why spoil my precious Angels' fun. I took of my bow tie. And then removed my jacket, slightly surprised to find it still on, I un-tucked my shirt, and undid the buttons so that my chest was bare. When I finished I lied back down on the bed and put my hands behind my head.

I herd the little click of the lock, and quickly sat back up, anxious to see what she had put on. She only exposed one leg, and the black stiletto she was wearing. When she stepped forward out of the bathroom, my mouth dropped. She had on a red dress, which was solid in the front, and slightly see through. The sides were four strings, which hooked together in the back, and connected to her spaghetti straps. Underneath she wore a red thong to match. She looked amazingly sexy. She blushed when I thought this, and I realized I had been staring at her like this for a while, and she used her telekinesis to tap into my thoughts. She walked towards me one foot directly in front of the other causing a natural swaying of the hips, which accentuated her curves.

When she reached me I stood up and put my hands on her waist, but kept the distance between us so I could look at her fully. I smiled her favorite crooked smile and she bit her lip. I drew my arms around her more tightly, closing the space between us.

_So how do I look?_ Her thoughts entered my mind, and my eyes widened, when I realized it was just her power, however it was so nice to finally here her thoughts.

_Breathtaking._ She smiled and pushed on my chest slightly causing me to fall down on the bed. _I love you_, I thought She looked at me with pure passion and love and responded with _I love you to Mr. Cullen, more then anything. _I felt my heart begin to melt, and I picked her p and set her down on the bed so I could get up. She pouted slightly, but didn't protest as I lit some candles.

She leaned back onto the bed, propped up by her elbows, and crossed one leg over the other very sexily! I smiled over to her, and lit the last candle. I ran back to the bed, and pounced on her. She let out a laugh, and then pulled me onto her. We started making out and she tugged on my belt. When she removed my pants I felt relieved to be freed of the pain my erection was causing me through my tight pants.

I kissed down her neck, and to the hollow of her throat. She let out a tiny moan, that I wouldn't have been able to hear if I weren't a vampire. I pushed past her lingerie and kissed her navel, and down to her thong, which I steadily removed with my teeth. I brought my lips back up to hers, and requested entrance with my tongue. She granted my request, and upon doing so I pushed two fingers into her. She arched her back in pleasure, and said my name. I smiled at her reaction, and continued my work. She reached down and ripped off my boxers, and began to massage my staff. I tilted my head back, and allowed the pleasure to take over. She brought my lips crashing back onto hers as we continued our foreplay. She bit on her lip, and then positioned herself on top of me. She smiled down at me and then lifted her red lingerie over her head, and thought, _take me._

I flipped her back over and whispered "I love you." She smiled at me and said "I love you too." I positioned myself on top of her and pushed my way into her, allowing the pleasure to over flood my body! I could feel the electricity sparking between us, as I thrusted in and out of her quickly. She whispered my name into my ear before letting out a loud moan. I felt her walls tighten meaning that she climaxed, and I could feel myself coming to an end as well. I tilted my head back and screamed her name in complete ecstasy as I came inside of her. I collapsed next to her, and we both lay there trying to catch out breath.

"Wow…" She stated.

I let out a few more heavy breaths and said "I know…could you feel the- "

"Electricity?"

"Yeah…"

She turned her head towards me, and I smiled at her, and pulled her close. I kissed the top of her forehead and told her I loved her. She snuggled up close to me, and shut her eyes. I smiled down at her and thought…_I can't believe she is finally mine, forever. My beautiful angel. _She opened her eyes and looked up at me and stated "You're the angel…I love you." My smile widened and I leaned down to press my lips to hers.


	22. FINAL CHAPTER!

**A/N: **

**FINAL CHAPTER GUYS!!! I love all of you and thanks so much for all your reviews…please, PLEASE, please….be looking out for my next story which will be up next weekend! It's different from this story but I think it will be just as good, if not better, b/c this was only my 1****st**** fanfic. Anyways it's called Vampires vs. Werewolves…the Ultimate Bloodbath! I hope you like it; **

**p.s.**

**if you would like I can change POV's for the honeymoon as a bonus chapter! Let me know!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BPOV-**

We were waiting to board the plane to go back home, and I still had a big smile on my face from everything that happened in Paris these last weeks. I looked over to Edward who didn't look nearly as happy as I did.

"What's wrong Edward?"

He looked over at me, and his zombie like expression faded. He kissed the top of my forehead, but said nothing. This was not how I wanted our new life to start.

"Did I do something wrong?"

He stared blankly towards the gate where we were to board in a few minutes, so I decided to let myself into his mind. Nothing…he was blocking me out, _god I hate vampires_! So instead I'll talk to him through his mind, _Edward, what is wrong? You haven't said one thing to me since we left the hotel._ He looked at me again, with the same blank look on his face and did the same as before, just kissed my forehead. I forgot he was still in tune with my thoughts when I thought, _I guess this whole marriage thing is a mistake after all. We get married, have a honeymoon, and he ignores me! Great, just what I wanted out of the first couple days of our marriage._

He whipped his head around to look at me with a glare of disappointment, when I realized what was happening. I just turned away, and shrugged my shoulders. I herd him sigh, and he tried to wrap his arms around me, but I easily shrugged him off.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I'm jus a little frustrated right now."

I looked at him like there was something mentally wrong with him, "You're frustrated? What could you possibly be frustrated about? The only thing that's happened recently is three nights of sex!"

I might have said that a little too loud because everyone in the terminal was staring at us now. Edward laughed at me.

"No, it's the werewolf, they just checked in, and his seat is 2-C."

"And…?"

"We're 2-A, and 2-B…"

"Oh, is that all? Look, I'll sit by them if they smell that badly to you; the scent isn't so strong for me!"

"That's exactly what bothers me! That you have to sit next to those filthy hounds…"

"And here I thought you were warming up to them."

"Just Jacob, I respect his thoughts….most of them, but I hate the way he smells."

I laughed at him and asked him to cheer up. He agreed, and kissed me fully on the lips. I smiled into the kiss and placed my arms around his neck. When I did that he wrapped his arms tighter around my waist, and I began to forget the people around us, and apparently so was Edward.

He was beginning to run his hands down my back, when Alice interrupted with a loud _could you guys cool it_, which invaded both of our thoughts. I blushed a little and Edward chuckled as he separated himself from me, but keeping his arm firmly around my waist.

"Jeeze I know you guys are honeymooners, but haven't you ever herd of PDA?"

I laughed and said "Why does it only bother you when we are doing it, and not when Rose and Emmett are?"

Jasper answered before Alice, even though the question was directed to her.

"Because they weren't sexually deprived for one hundred and six years. Every time he touches you now, that he is allowed to explore your body, I nearly get an erection."

Alice chuckled and Edward apologized. He looked at me and thought, _Sorry, I just had to take precautions before, and now that I don't…I kind of forget where the right place is and where it isn't._

"It's o.k."

A female voice came over the intercom, and announced "Flight 431 to Forks Washington, is boarding now." Just as she said that, Sam, Jacob and the rest of the Quillette tribe showed up. We boarded our plane, and I noticed that they took seats in second class instead of first.

"Hey Edward, I thought you said they were sitting in first class."

"I thought they were…that's what Sam's thought said."

Rosalie walked over to me with Emmett and said, "I took care of it." Edward looked at her thankfully, but still said "You had no right to do that Rose." for my sake. She turned back to Edward and glared at him.

"Do you honestly think I want those poor, good for nothing, filthy dogs sitting near me? Ew!"

"Rosalie!" Emmett and I snapped at the same time.

"What? Bella, c'mon…can you honestly tell me that you're o.k. with them being around your family?"

"There isn't a rivalry between us anymore Rose."

"So? That doesn't change the way they smell…there has always been a peace between us."

"Whatever Rose."

We all took our seats, and Edward offered a comforting smile. When the plane finally took off, everyone except Edward and I pretended to sleep. We sat there talking happily about our favorite things that happened, and looking at pictures until the in flight movie came on. I was happy to see it was the same movie that was on when we came to Paris, The Scorpion King.

When the movie was half way over the flight attendant was passing around blankets. I took one happily, and snuggled close to Edward as he pulled it around us. I quickly fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**EPOV-**

Bella snuggled up close to me, as I wrapped the blanket around us. I couldn't imagine how she could even want a blanket with all the heat she was radiating off of her. As she yawned and closed her eyes, I could feel my body warming up, and I realized she needed the blanket for when she became regular human temperature. I smiled down at her, and continued to watch the movie. For the first time since she's been changed I didn't fall asleep. I wish I had, but I was afraid to with those dogs on board.

I couldn't control myself from yawning every five minutes, and Esme asked me why I didn't just go to sleep. When I told her Carlisle growled at me, and Emmett said "Just go to sleep." Rosalie called me selfish, because they would all kill to sleep, and I was wasting a perfectly good privilege, and Alice said that I should try to sleep. I thought she was being nice, but then I herd her think _I want to know if he sleep talks like Bella, or worse…snores! _And then she giggled. I allowed the rumble building in my chest to turn into a low growl, but Jasper sent waves of calmness my way, and I felt a little better. It seemed like there was so much arguing going on that I completely forgot about Bella, until her eyes fluttered open and she said,

"Edward stop growling at your family and go to sleep."

Everyone laughed, including myself, and we stopped arguing. My perfect Bella, seemed to be able to cheer anyone up. She snuggled back into my chest and yawned again, causing me to yawn also. So I finally gave up and closed my eyelids. I was right on the edge of sleep when the captain announced, "Five minutes till landing, please make sure your seats are in the upright position, your tray tables are locked in place, and that your seatbelts are secured. The weather is currently rainy, and thank you for choosing American airlines."

I groaned, and forced my eyes back open. Bella sat up and stretched with smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile back at her, and kiss her gently. With that she smiled even wider.

The plane landed and my family was the first off the plane. A lady in a blue outfit greeted us as we entered the airport, "Welcome to Forks." She said it to every ten people that got off the plane. It got rather annoying after a while. I could still here her until we were in the parking garage. Bella and I gave everyone hugs, because we weren't returning to the mansion, we were going to _our_ home. I opened the door for Bella, and put our luggage in the trunk. I got into my Volvo and speed out of the driveway. I was happy to be back in my Volvo, to hear the purring of the engine as I shifted gears, on the turns of the highway.

Bella stared out the window blankly, and occasionally would stare at her ring and smile. Every time she looked at her ring with that look of appreciation my heart would swell up.

She looked from her ring again, then to me, and back out the window. I smiled and grabbed her hand, and gave it a firm squeeze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BPOV-**

I was so happy just thinking about our lives together as we drove down the winding highway. This highway reminded me of a snake, with all of its twists and turns. I looked out my window, mostly at nothing, just watching the trees race by in a blur. Everything felt simple now, now that the war was over, and now that Edward and I were actually married. I looked down at my ring as if to make sure the wedding was real. Sure enough, it was. But I looked at it every five minutes or so just to be positive. I was really happy right now. I looked at my ring again, and then at Edward, who was staring at me, and then back out my window.

Edward reached over and grabbed my hand, and squeezed it. I looked at him and smiled.

"What are you thinking?" He asked. I smiled again and pushed my thoughts out to him.

_Just about how happy I am that we are actually married. That we live together, that you are finally mine. Just happy things…you?_ He smiled at me for letting him read my thoughts. I knew he was happy to finally read my mind, even if I was making him be able to do it. He turned his head to look out the windshield again, and thought, _Almost the same things you are. But mostly I'm thinking that you are amazing, and how lucky I am. I just really am so happy that I found my one true love. It took me so long; I just didn't realize how unhappy I was. I always thought I was happy with just me and my family, I didn't think I needed anyone else. Then you came along, and I just feel so incredibly lucky. I love you Bella, more then anything else in this whole world. _

I smiled at him with tears welling up in my eyes. I couldn't believe how much this man loved me, or how lucky I was. I was so overwhelmed by his words I didn't even notice we were home. He had got out and carried me into the house before he even finished his train of thought.

He set me down in the kitchen, and said.

"Are you hungry babe?"

I smiled and nodded. He fixed me my favorite breakfast because it was only 6:30. After I finished eating, I was tired again. He carried me into our bedroom, and tucked us both in. He snuggled up close to me, and I ran my fingers through his hair as he fell asleep. _Well that's a first._ I thought. _I have never ever held him while he fell asleep, I kind of like it._

I looked over at the C.D. stand and picked the very first one there. I moved it over to the stereo using my powers, and put it in. I put it on number one and hit repeat. I allowed the beautiful noted of Edward's lullaby to fill my ears, and I closed my eyes. I fell asleep thinking about how much I love him.

**(A/N: I was going to end it there but I thought that was a little short so yeah, you're welcome…lol)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**EPOV- **

I woke up to the sound of my lullaby at about 4:30 P.m. I looked at Bella, who was asleep peacefully with a smile plastered on her face. I kissed her forehead and got out of bed, careful not to wake her. I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth, when I noticed how dark my eyes were. It hadn't occurred to me how long it's been since I last went hunting. I haven't hunted since Bella's change, that's almost a month.

I went back into the Bed room and but on a black tank top with some camo pants. I wrote Bella a note, and left quickly without a sound.

I found myself about twenty miles South of Forks in the Rockies. I slowed my run down to a jog, before I jumped into a tree to get a better view of things. I saw a pack of mountain lions, all of which were male, that were about a mile and a half out. I quickly leapt from one tree to the next and jumped down, landing behind a rock which provided a great place to hide, before I attacked. I felt a trickle of water hit my face. I looked up, and another raindrop fell. Soon I was soaking wet, and the down pore was heavy. If I were human I wouldn't be able to see ten feet ahead of me. The rain made the scent of the lions even more appealing. I crept into the filed and pounced on the biggest one I could see. It struggled until I broke its neck. After it lie there limp in my arms I sank my teeth deep into it's throat and sucked it's blood deeply; the crimson liquid flowing down my throat smoothly. After I finished that one, I took a deep breath to figure out where the other ran. I followed my scent and killed off four others, before returning home to my precious angle.

When I got home it was 7:00 and she was still asleep. I took a shower at vampire speed which lasted a good forty five seconds. After my shower I quickly got dressed, threw away the note and crawled back into bed with Bella. She turned over as I got in and snuggled close to me. I felt her inhale deeply and smile.

"How long were you gone?"

"You noticed?"

"Yeah, I woke up when you shut the front door, but I saw no point in being up if I was to be alone."

"Oh…sorry love, I had to go hunting."

"It's o.k."

She snuggled even closer, but raised her head to look into my eyes. My topaz eyes burning into her silver eyes with nothing but pure love and admiration…well, maybe a little lust. She raised her head a little more, and closed her eyes slightly. I met her halfway and pressed my lips onto hers. Her lips felt like fire to me. Setting my entire soul on fire. She pulled back when I thought this and said.

"What did you just say?"

I looked at her like she was crazy and stated "I didn't say anything."

"What did you just think?"

"Nothing…"

"Edward you said I set your soul on fire…"

"So? What' your point?"

"I thought you didn't think you had a soul…"

"I don't!"

"Then how do I set on fire?" she challenged

I didn't answer, only stared at her.

"I knew that whole damned sole thing was a peace of crap."

"It wasn't a peace of crap I just couldn't believe it was there, when I couldn't feel it."

"And you can now?"

"Yes."

She smiled at me and I smiled back. Then I allowed my lips to crash down onto hers with hunger. I pushed my tongue onto her lips waiting for her to allow me entrance, and when she finally did I felt my entire body catch fire again, and it felt amazing. Her heart started up again, and as I removed my shirt, and hers as well, her heart rate quickened. And I smiled and pulled back.

"What?" She asked breathless. I smiled and said

"This is my favorite part, about being with you this way besides the pleasure."

"What?" She asked again.

"Your heart…I can hear it again. And I love that it only beats for me."

She smiled and I pressed my lips to hers again.

"I love you Bella Cullen."

"I love you too Edward Cullen."

**A/N: Sorry if the ending wasn't the greatest, but I had no other way to end it b/c I didn't want to continue the lemon. Anyways….Review, and DO NOT FORGET to look out for my next chapter! By the way go view my profile, I finally have those links to the pictures up. I love you guys! **


End file.
